Et la lune décida
by Gody
Summary: Dans un monde où les loups-garous sont divisés en dominé et dominant, que doit faire Harry Potter, un loup-garou dominant, lorsqu'il tombe amoureux de Drago Malfoy, un loup-garou dominé, qui refuse d'adhérer aux convenances?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors je suis ravie de vous présenter la fic qui a gagné le vote! J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme moi je l'aime!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter jeta un regard surpris en direction de sa mère qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Doucement, il déposa son petit frère, qui avait à peine cinq ans, sur le sol. Pourquoi affichait-elle cet air grave? Que se passait-il donc? Le brun haussa un sourcil, attendant patiemment que sa mère se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- Ton père t'attend dans la salle du conseil.

Harry pinça les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête. La salle du conseil… Pourquoi son père voulait-il qu'il le rejoigne là-bas? Pour une fois qu'il avait un après-midi de libre… Mais, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait poser la question à sa mère, celle-ci ne lui répondrait pas… Peut-être avait-elle un plaisir sadique à le regarder se poser des questions… Un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres face à cette pensée. Il savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas le cas… Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler tout simplement parce que son père était celui qui devait lui expliquer les raisons de sa venue. Le brun jeta un regard presque jaloux en direction de son petit frère qui s'était transformé en loup et s'amusait à courir après sa propre queue. Ah la belle vie… Parfois, il regrettait ses moments d'insouciance où sa plus grande crainte était de salir le plancher de sa maison… Ce qui aurait mis sa mère dans une rage folle… Et Lily Evans Potter, malgré le fait qu'elle soit minuscule, était absolument terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Mettre le désordre dans sa maison était une raison amplement suffisante pour qu'elle étrangle le malotru.

Le brun cligna lentement des yeux en réalisant qu'il était déjà arrivé dans la salle du conseil. Aussitôt, les membres du conseil penchèrent délicatement la tête tout en lui exposant leur nuque. Harry accepta, en hochant la tête, leur respect. Il était le fils du chef de cette meute après tout. Son regard se posa sur son père qui se trouvait déjà assis sur son "trône". Le brun se laissa choir à côté de James Potter et se contenta de le regarder jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décide à lui parler. Un sourire empli d'amusement se forma sur les lèvres de son père et Harry fut tenté de rouler les yeux. Si sa mère n'était pas le genre de personne à torturer des innocents, son père était un sadique avec un sens de l'humour très douteux. Après quelques minutes, tous les membres du conseil s'assirent derrière la table, semblant attendre patiemment quelque chose. Oh vraiment? Son père n'allait même pas lui expliquer la situation tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne le demanderait pas? Harry fut presque tenté de laisser son irritation apparaître sur son visage, mais il était assez doué pour se contrôler. Après tout, se mettre à grogner devant tous les membres du conseil étaient sincèrement de mauvais goût. La partie louve de lui était visiblement en désaccord, puisque Harry pouvait entendre un grognement de dépit à l'intérieur de ses membres. Cela lui importait peu. Il avait un parfait contrôle sur lui. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte en sentant plusieurs odeurs qu'il n'avait jamais senti. Il connaissait chaque membre de sa tribu… Il y avait des inconnus de l'autre côté de cette porte…

- Père… Commença-t-il, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Trop tard, fiston. S'amusa James.

Harry jeta un regard empli de méfiance vers le bras droit de son père. Sirius Black haussa nonchalamment une épaule, les yeux emplis de suspicion. Harry ne pouvait qu'assumer que la situation ne pouvait pas être si dangereuse que cela… Un groupe de cinq personnes, portant des capuches masquant les traits de leur visage, pénétra dans la pièce. Harry papillonna rapidement des yeux en sentant une odeur… enivrante. C'était quoi cette merde? Le loup à l'intérieur de lui poussa un grognement presque amouraché et Harry aurait bien roulé des yeux s'il n'était pas si occupé à essayer de ne pas bondir sur le groupe d'inconnus. Cette odeur douce mais épicée… Froide, mais chaude… Tout en contraste… Était-il en train de baver? Il se passe discrètement la main sur le menton et faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Et son loup qui continuait à gémir comme une âme en peine. Sérieusement? Ne pouvait-il pas se la fermer?

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Membres de la tribu du ciel argenté. Déclara aimablement son père.

Aussitôt, les cinq personnes retirèrent leur capuche et Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant la beauté blonde. Oh mon Dieu… C'était de lui que venait cette odeur… Et le corps qui venait avec elle était tout simplement délectable… Harry jeta à peine un regard en direction du tatouage sur sa nuque qui indiquait son statut de dominé. Bien évidemment qu'il était un dominé… Bien évidemment qu'il était l'autre partie de son âme… Le brun cligna stupidement des yeux en entendant ses pensées. L'autre partie de son âme? Une petite minute… Il allait un peu vite en affaire. Son loup lui lança un grognement empli d'exaspération et Harry se fit un plaisir de l'envoyer balader. Il était loin d'être un romantique idiot qui croyait au coup de foudre. Et puis, de toute évidence, son blond se fichait éperdument de lui puisque son regard ne prit même pas la peine de se poser sur lui, se contentant de fixer intensément son père. Harry dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pousser un grognement de colère. Il contrôlait parfaitement la partie louve de lui… Enfin, normalement. Sa vie était vraiment de la merde en ce moment.

- Merci de nous avoir accordé cette audience, Chef Potter. Répondit calmement le blond dominé.

Harry ne dit pas un mot, mais il entendit clairement les exclamations choquées de certains membres du conseil. Pourquoi était-ce le dominé qui parlait? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Harry n'écoutait plus ses hormones en furie, il ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'un dominé faisait dans la salle du conseil. Il se décida à regarder les compagnons de _**son**_ blond… non bordel pas _son_ blond… du blond et pencha légèrement la tête de coté. Aux côtés du blond se trouvait un autre dominé au teint chocolat et aux grands yeux vert pâle et trois dominés. Un était un homme dans la trentaine aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés, l'autre était une femme, qui devait avoir son âge, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et au teint mâte et la dernière était une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux bruns striés de gris. Il y avait trois dominants et ceux-ci laissaient un dominé prendre la parole?

- Si je comprends bien… Vous désirez me demander une faveur. Poursuivit son père.

Les yeux gris du blond s'acérèrent brusquement et Harry eut envie d'hausser un sourcil. Que comptait-il faire exactement? Défier le grand James Potter dans un combat à la mort?

- Je ne veux pas vous demander une faveur, mais bien faire une entente. Répliqua glacialement le blond.

- C'est un outrage! Tempêta soudainement Robert Carlisle.

Harry tourna à peine les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de mettre son grain de sel dans cette conversation. Carlisle était rouge de rage et de mortification. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient encore plus en contraste lorsque son visage désirait faire l'imitation d'une écrevisse. à

- Pourquoi un dominé parle-t-il à notre Chef? Demanda-t-il, outré. Il ne devrait même pas se trouver dans cette pièce!

Carlisle n'avait pas tord… Harry ne l'aurait pas formulé de cette façon, mais un dominé qui parlait non seulement à un dominant… mais au chef de tous ces dominants… Il s'agissait d'un moment inédit dans l'histoire des loups-garous. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle tous les loups-garous étaient divisés en deux parties… Deux parties qui se complétaient en tout point… Il s'agissait de la volonté de la lune, tout simplement… Celle-ci regardait la nature de chaque nouveau né, alors qu'il n'était que des embryons, et leur disait clairement s'ils étaient fait pour diriger ou pour suivre. Chacun avait son rôle à jouer après tout.

- Je suis le Chef de la tribu du ciel argenté. Se contenta de dire le blond. Et, votre Chef ne vous a pas donné la permission d'interrompre notre conversation.

Carlisle devint encore plus écarlate, si cela était possible, et Harry eut presque peur qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque. Son père leva fermement sa main, ordonnant silencieusement à Carlisle de se calmer. Le vieil homme s'exécuta avec peine. Et Harry retourna son attention vers le Dominé qui clamait être le chef d'une tribu. Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. Son regard se promena sur les trois dominants, attendant que l'un d'eux se mettent à rire et dévoile le pot aux roses.

- Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, quelle est donc cette offre que vous voulez me faire? Poursuivit paisiblement James.

Lucius Malfoy, un des plus vieil ami de son père… Harry avait entendu que sa tribu avait été attaquée par Tom Jedusor et que celui-ci avait tué Lucius Malfoy. Il savait aussi que Lucius Malfoy avait eu un enfant… un fils… Par contre, il n'avait jamais été mis au courant qu'il s'agissait d'un dominé.

- L'Ordre des loups-garous refuse de me laisser reconstruire mon village et régner sur **ma** tribu tant et aussi longtemps que je ne suis pas en âge. Ma tribu a plus de trois milles loups-garous… Il est impossible que nous vivions en vagabondage… Nous devons trouver un village où vivre.

- Et, je devrais vous ouvrir mes portes? Devina son père, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui. Approuva calmement le blond.

Drago Malfoy… Drago Malfoy… Pourquoi le nom de ce dominé ne cessait de virevolter dans sa tête? Pourquoi son odeur continuait-elle à lui monter aux narines? Était-il complètement idiot? Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres fines et il faillit déglutir. Oui, de toute évidence… Il était complètement fou…

- En ouvrant vos portes, non seulement vous aurez un allié pour le restant de votre vie… Mais, je m'engage à vous payez généreusement pour votre hospitalité.

- Et si je vous réponds "non"?

- Tom Jedusor n'attend qu'un moment de faiblesse pour assimiler ma tribu. Il aura trois milles autres loups-garous à sa disposition.

- Cela ne me concerne en rien, pas vrai?

Un éclair de rage traversa les yeux gris, les rendant aussi dures que l'acier. Était-ce normal que cela l'excitait dangereusement? Seigneur, comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide? Il s'agissait d'un moment important… Et lui était occupé à essayer d'apercevoir le plus de peau possible sur le corps magnifique du blond? Ses priorités n'étaient vraiment pas à la bonne place…

- Cela vous concerne en tout. Siffla Drago Malfoy. Les membres de ma tribu ne se laisseront pas faire sans broncher. Une bataille s'en suivra et du sang sera versé… _**Énormément**_ de sang.

- Encore une fois, cela ne me concerne pas du tout.

Harry entendit quelques ricanements autour de lui et il fut tenté de montrer les dents. Il ignorait à quoi son père jouait en parlant ainsi à Drago Malfoy. Pour l'amour de tout ce qui était sacré, il s'agissait d'un dominé! Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de cette façon! Il aurait dû l'admirer pour sa bravoure! Drago Malfoy fit alors plusieurs pas en direction de leur table et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Harry recula brusquement, ne pouvant arrêter sa réaction. Son visage, voilée par la furie, était absolument magnifique… et son odeur… Son loup semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur… Ou peut-être voulait-il aller tuer un lapin ou n'importe quoi pour lui offrir comme offrande. La partie rationnelle d'Harry savait pertinemment que Drago Malfoy n'était pas le genre de dominé à être impressionné par une carcasse d'animal.

- Alors, laissez-moi vous dire ce quelque chose qui vous concerne. Siffla le blond. Si vous refusez de nous ouvrir vos portes et que Tom Jedusor attaque ma tribu… Chaque mort qu'il y aura dans mes sujets… Je vous les rendrais au centuple.

- Il s'agit d'une menace! S'étrangla Carlisle. Comment un simple dominé…

Avant que Carlisle ne puisse continuer, une flamme engouffra sa barbe, le faisant hurler d'effroi. Aussitôt, le flamme disparut et Drago Malfoy eut un sourire carnassier. Il… Il pouvait utiliser la magie. Il était rare qu'un _dominant_ puisse utiliser la magie! Et il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un dominé capable de le faire.

- Je les brûlerais devant vos yeux et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'arrêter. Cracha le dominé.

Son père se redressa lentement, et Harry pouvait facilement voir que, derrière sa mine presque impassible, il avait envie de se tordre de rire. Son père et son sens de l'humour que personne ne pouvait comprendre. James tourna alors ses yeux bruns dans sa direction et Harry haussa un sourcil en le voyant le regarder.

- Mon fils, que penses-tu de cette situation?

Harry fut tenté de lui montrer les dents… ou de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Vraiment? Il refusait de lui laisser choisir quel viande ils allaient manger durant le souper, mais il lui laissait ce genre de décision? Le brun se contenta d'afficher une expression impassible, tournant les yeux en direction de Drago Malfoy. Le blond ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, se contentant de regarder son père avec intensité.

- Je veux entendre votre avis, Chef Potter. Siffla-t-il.

- Harry est mon héritier… Peu importe sa décision, je l'accepterais.

Cette fois-ci, Drago Malfoy n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le regarder. Les yeux orageux se posèrent férocement sur lui, essayant de l'intimider. Harry ignorait s'il devait éclater de rire ou bien être absolument terrifié… ou peut-être le désirer encore plus férocement… Il était convaincu qu'aucune de ces réactions n'étaient adéquates. Il croisa les mains sur la table, cherchant désespérément une réponse à cette question épineuse. Est-ce que leur village pouvait accueillir trois milles personnes? Ils allaient devoir construire des maisons… Et de quoi allaient-ils vivre? Il y avait-il assez d'emplois? Comment allaient-ils s'intégrer? Et, comment les autres loups-garous de sa meute allaient-ils accepter Drago Malfoy? Il se redressa à son tour, regardant calmement le blond qui venait de menacer son père sans battre un cil.

- Bien qu'il soit… inhabituel de voir un dominé régner sur une tribu… Personne ne peut argumenter sur le fait que le Chef Malfoy aime les membres de sa meute et qu'il serait donc prêt à tout pour eux.

Il l'avait appelé "Chef Malfoy"… Il pouvait entendre les grognements de mécontentement de plusieurs dominants. Une étrange expression traversa le superbe visage du blond et Harry pinça les lèvres.

- Cependant, menacer une autre tribu n'est pas la bonne façon d'agir. J'espère que vous réalisez, Chef Malfoy, que ce comportement ne sera pas toléré dans la tribu des Maraudeurs.

Oh bordel de merde… Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il allait accepter que la tribu du blond reste avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il se fit violence pour ne pas montrer son ébahissement.

- Bien que nous comprenons votre situation, qui est peu enviable cela va s'en dire, le fait de vous accueillir risque de causer des problèmes au sein de notre tribu. Lorsque vous aurez fini de reconstruire votre village, vous aurez 10 ans pour nous donner, en signe de gratitude, 5 millions de dollars.

Il n'aurait su dire si cela était trop ou pas assez… son cerveau était sur autopilote et sa bouche suivait le mouvement.

- En attendant que des maisons soient construites pour les membres de votre tribu, vous serez accueilli chez différents membres de notre tribu. Votre famille, Chef Malfoy, est, bien évidemment, la bienvenue dans notre demeure.

Harry jeta un regard en direction de son père qui hocha la tête. Ouais… il pouvait encore voir qu'il avait envie de rire… ce connard. Le visage de Drago Malfoy se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il ne souriait toujours pas, mais au moins il semblait plus calme.

- Est-ce que cet accord vous convient, _**Chef**_ Malfoy? Demanda James, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfaitement, Chef Potter.

- Très bien, nous rédigerons un contrat dans les plus brefs délais!

Son père contourna alors la table avant de se placer en avant de Drago Malfoy. Malgré le fait que le blond devait lever la tête afin de regarder James, il ne perdait rien de sa supériorité. C'était quoi ce dominé? James tendit alors la main en direction du blond et celui-ci la serra fermement. Une part d'Harry fut choqué de ne pas voir son père se pencher afin de baiser cette main gracile.

- Bienvenue dans la tribu des Maraudeurs, Chef Malfoy.

À suivre…

Vous aimez? Vous détestez?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se serait bien enfui discrètement après que son père l'ait mis devant les faits accomplis, mais, comme si cet enfoiré lisait dans ses pensées, James Potter s'empressa de mettre une main puissante sur son épaule, donnant l'illusion d'être un père aimant et fier de la décision de sa progéniture. Harry savait pertinemment que son cher père s'assurait plutôt qu'il ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou lors des fameuses présentations. Il n'avait aucune de parler avec Drago Malfoy et les membres de sa tribu. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se tromper et de faire la mauvaise chose… Certes, Drago Malfoy était le chef de sa tribu, et cette simple pensée était suffisante pour lui donner des maux de têtes, mais il était aussi un dominé… Il ne savait pas comment se présenter. Devant-il lui baiser la main, comme il l'aurait fait avec les autres dominés? Devait-il lui présenter sa nuque, comme il le faisait normalement en rencontrant un chef de tribu? Malheureusement, l'idée de montrer le moindre signe de soumission à ce Dominé faisait hurler de terreur et de tristesse son loup. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les gémissements incessant de celui-ci… Alors, que pouvait-il faire pour éviter cette situation épineuse? S'enfuir en courant bien évidemment. Il jeta un regard mauvais en direction de son père qui lui lança un sourire empli de malice. Et puis merde alors… Il se promettait de se plaindre à sa mère. Celle-ci avait toujours un moyen efficace et subtile de torturer son père.

- Chef Malfoy, vous avez déjà eu une… conversation avec mon fils, Harry Potter. Mais, je tiens à vous le présenter formellement.

Dès qu'il croisa le regard orageux, Harry fut tenté de se jeter à genoux et de lui embrasser passionnément les mains. Très mauvaise idée, bien évidemment. Son loup avait commencé à larmoyer une chanson d'amour et il n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Oh bordel… il détourna le regard et croisa aussitôt celui de Robert Carlisle. Merde… Les membres du conseil observaient attentivement sa réaction. S'il manquait de respect à Malfoy, il pouvait parier qu'ils suivraient son exemple. Sérieusement? Il allait vraiment devoir montrer sa soumission à Drago Malfoy? Comment comptait-il lui prouver qu'il était digne d'être son Dominant s'il agissait comme une petite chose sans défense? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ses pensées. Il était vraiment stupide. Il n'allait pas être le Dominant du blond. Il devait lui montrer son respect parce qu'il était le chef de sa tribu, voilà tout. Il baissa alors respectueusement la tête, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

- Chef Malfoy… Salua-t-il aussi poliment que possible.

Il pouvait entendre le léger grognement qui s'était échappé de sa voix. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas grogner davantage. Son loup n'était pas du tout heureux. Il voulait montrer à ce Dominé qu'il était puissant et digne de son affection… qu'il pouvait le protéger et le guider… qu'il était… Harry maudit silencieusement la bête qui résidait en lui avant de se redresser sans jeter le moindre regard à Drago Malfoy. Il s'était soumis, on ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus. Les membres du conseil suivraient son exemple. Il avait bien agi.

- Chef Potter, voici mes trois conseillers, Minerva McGonagall, Harry se serait bien enfui disRemus Lupin et Pansy Parkinson.

Les trois dominants firent une profonde révérence et une part d'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils pouvaient bien se soumettre à un dominé. McGonagall était assez âgée. Avait-elle accepté, sans rechigner, d'obéir à un dominé? N'était-ce pas contre-nature? Oh et puis cela ne le regardait en rien.

- Et mon fiancé, Blaise Zabini.

Harry redressa la tête comme si quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de poing en plein dans la poitrine. Son corps se raidit brusquement et il tourna un regard furibond en direction de Blaise Zabini. La première réaction de son loup était de vouloir bondir sur la personne qui avait osé mettre la main sur son Dominé… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry remarque que le fameux Blaise Zabini était un Dominé lui-aussi. Son loup, qui avait été à deux doigts d'arracher la tête de son rival, poussa un grognement de surprise avant de se mettre à tourner en rond. Un loup perdu et surpris n'était jamais une bonne chose. Harry tourna les yeux en direction de son père qui semblait, lui aussi, estomaqué. Un dominé ne pouvait pas marier un autre dominé. Cette idée était absurde. Les dominants et les dominés étaient les deux parties d'un grand tout. Ils étaient faits pour être ensembles. Un dominé qui mariait un autre dominé… renonçait automatiquement à la possibilité de rencontrer son âme sœur. Blaise Zabini croisa alors son regard et eut un sourire empli de timidité avant de lui faire un révérence. Par automatisme, Harry se saisit de sa main et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Zabini. Déclara-t-il galamment.

Son loup continuait à tourner en rond, ignorant complètement comment réagir et absolument mortifié par le fait qu'il avait pensé attaquer un dominé. Attaquer quelqu'un qui était, bien évidemment, plus faible que lui et qui n'avait donc aucune chance… C'était absolument dégoûtant… Mais, en même temps, il était celui qui allait partager la vie et le lit de Drago Malfoy… Le Dominé dont l'odeur l'intoxiquait à un point tel qu'il avait envie de le plaquer au sol et de… Harry se secoua la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son père. Il se fit un devoir de serrer légèrement celle-ci, afin de lui indiquer qu'il était sérieux.

- Je vais aller informer Mère de l'arrivée de nos invités. Déclara-t-il fermement.

Le sourire de son père montrait clairement qu'il comprenait le monologue secret qu'Harry essayait de lui faire entendre. Il était convaincu que s'il restait une seconde de plus avec ce Dominé qui était en fait un Chef et qui avait pour fiancer un autre Dominé, il allait probablement se jeter en bas d'un pont. Bon, ce ne serait certainement pas une grande perte pour son père qui avait tellement d'héritier qu'il en oubliait parfois leur nom.

- Très bien, Fiston… Comme tu es un bon successeur.

Une part d'Harry fut tentée de l'envoyer promener, que ce soit en français ou en grognement animal, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec conviction. Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, il croisa le regard de Drago Malfoy. Le blond le fixait avec une étrange expression. Bordel qu'il était beau… Son odeur le rendait fou, mais si en plus il devait commencer à regarder ses grands yeux gris et ses lèvres délicates… Son loup commença aussitôt à chanter une sérénade… Et il devait admettre qu'entendre une sérénade en grognement était extraordinairement étrange. Il allait vraiment devoir avoir une conversation avec sa bête. Il inclina sèchement la tête avant de partir vers la porte. Dès qu'il ouvrit celle-ci, il tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Le loup-garou dominé aux yeux bridés lui lança un regard perdu et Harry ne put qu'hausser un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue avec un regard perdu. Même lorsque celui-ci était arrivé dans leur tribu, il y a de cela 3 ans, avec son fils de deux ans sur la hanche, son regard était resté déterminé. Mais, à présent, il semblait absolument abasourdi.

- Je… Potter…

- Monsieur Rogue. Commença le brun. Que faites-vous ici?

Était-il venu voir Sirius? La relation du Dominé avec le bras droit de son père était une histoire mystérieuse dont il se fichait éperdument. Il entendit un grognement surpris derrière lui et se tourna immédiatement afin d'apercevoir Remus Lupin. Le dominant aux yeux dorés fixait avec une étrange intensité Severus Rogue. En un mouvement rapide, il le prit soudainement dans ses bras le faisant tournoyer. Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil le visage choqué et blessé de Sirius. Il avait probablement fait la mauvaise chose en acceptant que cette foutue tribu du ciel argenté mette les pieds dans sa demeure. Oh et puis merde alors… Il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Il sortit alors précipitamment de la salle du conseil. Il avait besoin d'air.

()()()()

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelqu'un lui caresser tendrement la joue. Son regard se posa sur Colin qui le regardait avec une certaine forme d'amusement. Le brun poussa un léger grognement tout en étirant son corps nu. Baiser et dormir… les deux meilleures solutions pour oublier ses problèmes. Sa relation avait Colin était simple et agréable. Après tout, les loups-garous étaient des êtres ayant les hormones à fleurs de peau. Baiser était quelque chose de naturel.

- Merci pour la baise, Harry. J'en avais bien besoin. Fit remarquer Colin en regardant ses ongles.

- De rien.

- Tu ne me remercies même pas? Pour un Prince, tu es incroyablement impoli.

Le brun éclata de rire avant de se décider à se rhabiller. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui… Pas quand il savait pertinemment que Drago Malfoy et son fiancé étaient présents. Juste à cette pensée, son loup, qui était occupé à se lécher la patte, se redressa comme un ressort et se mit à courir après sa propre queue. Oh vraiment? Sa vie était vraiment de la merde.

- J'ai entendu que nous accueillons une nouvelle tribu, c'est vrai? Poursuivit Colin tout en l'observant à travers ses longs cils.

- Oui.

- Leur chef est comment? Est-ce qu'il est sexy?

Harry roula des yeux, sachant pertinemment pourquoi Colin lui demandait cela. Son occasionnel amant était convaincu que son âme-sœur ne pouvait être qu'un Chef ou un futur Chef.

- Il est un Dominé.

La bouche de Colin dégringola et Harry se serait fait un plaisir de rire aux éclats s'il n'avait pas été si occupé à ne pas vouloir retourner chez lui. Penser à Drago Malfoy était un moyen sûr de se donner une migraine. Il ne connaissait rien du blond, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il se torture à son sujet.

- Mais… C'est une blague?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

- Sérieusement? Tu as autant d'expression qu'un cadavre, mon cher Prince.

Harry se pencha et passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure blonde et bouclée de Colin alors que celui-ci était visiblement occupé à bouder.

- Un jour, ton prince viendra. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une blague salace? Demanda Colin en faisant la moue.

- Quand nous y pensons, ton Prince, qui est moi, est venu…

- Oh ferme-la.

Harry eut un léger sourire avant de se décider à partir. Il avait manqué le souper… Sa mère allait le tuer. Ou peut-être oublierait-elle son absence si un de ses frères ou une de ses sœurs avaient fait pire. Voilà l'un des avantages d'avoir une famille nombreuse. Il pénétra alors dans sa maison, bien décidé à ne pas confronter aucun de ses parents. Il n'avait pas l'énergie d'entendre un sermon de sa mère ni de voir le sourire goguenard de son père. Il voulait simplement aller prendre sa douche et s'effondrer dans son lit.

- Potter.

La voix ferme qui l'interpella le fit se figer sous le choc. Une part de lui n'avait aucune envie de se tourner… Après tout, il savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix mélodieuse… Aussi froide que la glace… Ou aussi chaude qu'un volcan… il n'aurait su le dire. Il se résigna à regarder le blond et se fit violence pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide… Ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de les tendre pour enlacer passionnément le blond. Ce qui était assez ridicule. Drago Malfoy ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il avait déjà été attiré par des Dominés, bien évidemment, mais pas de cette façon… Jamais aussi intensément. Il était vraiment un idiot lorsqu'il le désirait.

- Je désirais te parler.

Le blond s'approcha un peu plus de lui avant de lever le nez, semblant respirer son odeur. Une étrange part de lui eut l'envie folle de dire "Oh merde!". Il sentait le sexe… L'odeur de Colin était imprégné dans sa peau! Son loup se mit à bondir de haut en bas, comme s'il essayait désespérément de trouver une excuse. Harry eut l'envie de lui donner une tape derrière la tête. Il avait le droit de baiser. Il était un homme libre. Malfoy était fiancé.

- Je…

Le visage du blond se referma brusquement et, à sa grande surprise, il lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire, Chef Malfoy? Demanda froidement Harry.

Il devait garder le contrôle… Il ne devait pas tomber à ses pieds et lui promettre monts et merveilles.

- Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté d'accueillir ma tribu. Déclara calmement Malfoy.

- De rien. Maintenant, je dois partir.

Il s'apprêtait à partir dans sa chambre quand il vit le visage de Malfoy se durcir.

- Et, j'aimerais aussi te faire remarquer que la personne que tu viens de baiser devrait apprendre à utiliser un parfum plus subtil. Il est agressant.

D'accord… Non. Malfoy était certes le Chef de sa tribu et il avait donc le droit au respect. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le droit de le juger sur son choix de compagnon. Surtout pas pour une histoire d'odeur. Le parfum de Colin était peut-être un peu fort, mais il était agréable.

- Je vous prierais de garder vos réflexions pour vous en ce qui concerne ma vie personnelle. Répliqua glacialement Harry.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et le brun vit Malfoy faire un pas en arrière avant de se ressaisir. Le blond redressa alors fièrement la tête, le regardant avec hauteur.

- Je disais cela pour toi. Fit-il remarquer. Tout le monde peut savoir ce que tu as fait. Je me disais qu'un minimum de subtilité était peut-être…

- Au revoir.

Avant que Malfoy n'ait le temps de dire une parole de plus, Harry lui tourna le dos et partit sans demander son reste.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 3**

Harry ignora, autant que possible, le rire tonitruant de Ron ainsi que les regards abasourdis de ses compatriotes. Les jeunes hommes de son clan se réunissaient souvent dans l'énorme gymnase de leur école la fin de semaine. Il était important, pour un loup dominant, d'être aussi puissant que possible. Bien évidemment, plusieurs loups dominés venaient regarder le spectacle. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, voyant les dominés observer, avec un certain désir, les loups dominants se battant l'un contre l'autre. Ron plaqua une main féroce sur son épaule, le faisant presque grimacer.

- Un loup dominé… chef de tribu? C'est une mauvaise blague. Ricana le roux.

- Comment compte-t-il protéger quiconque? En faisant des petits pas de danse? Demanda Ginny Weasley en roulant des yeux.

Le brun se contentant d'hausser une épaule. Il ignorait tout de Drago Malfoy, mais il était convaincu que le blond était assez intelligent pour ne pas "danser" devant ses ennemis. Même s'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, cela n'aurait pas été une raison suffisante pour que la tribu du ciel argenté accepte de se soumettre à lui… Cependant, il devait admettre que lui-même ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec le brun. Devait-il le traiter comme un chef? Comme un dominé? Il ne pouvait pas faire les deux. Malheureusement, son loup refusait d'oublier le fait que Drago Malfoy était le maître de sa tribu. Il continuait à pleurer inlassablement dans ses oreilles, grognant férocement en voyant Blaise Zabini avant de se flageller en réalisant, pour la millième fois, qu'il s'agissait d'un dominé. Il commençait vraiment en avoir marre des attitudes contradictoires de la bête qui se trouvait dans son être. Un silence de plomb tomba soudainement dans le gymnase et Harry vit les yeux bleus de Ron s'écarquiller en fixant quelque chose derrière lui. Il se tourna et aperçu Drago Malfoy et son fiancé. Son odeur lui monta aussitôt au nez et il faillit pousser un grognement de désir. Sa libido refusait de se calmer dès que Malfoy entrait dans ses pensées. Il détestait vraiment cela. Les deux dominés s'approchèrent alors de lui et Harry se fit violence pour montrer sa nuque en signe de soumission. Ses compagnons, qui étaient tous des dominants, lui lancèrent un regard abasourdi, mais Harry fut heureux de voir qu'ils suivirent tous son exemple.

- Chef Malfoy… Monsieur Zabini… Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence? Demanda-t-il aussi poliment que possible.

- Il est inutile d'être aussi formel, Potter. Rétorqua calmement Malfoy en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable. Je suis venu m'entrainer et Blaise a décidé de m'accompagner.

Le mulâtre eut un charmant sourire et Harry se maudit silencieusement pour son envie de lui arracher la tête. Seigneur comme il détestait ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait l'impression d'être une horrible brute… N'était-ce pas absolument méprisable? Harry se contenta de pousser un grognement avant de tourner les yeux vers Ron afin de se distraire. Son meilleur ami semblait complètement tétanisé, le regard rivé sur Blaise Zabini. Le mulâtre se mit à rougir légèrement tout en se tortillant les mains. Harry s'empressa de donner un coup de coude au roux qui se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Chef Malfoy… Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Déclara le roux avec une pointe d'incrédibilité.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Ronald Weasley. Approuva le blond.

- Ce… dominé est votre fiancé? Poursuivit le roux.

- Effectivement.

Ron haussa un sourcil, montrant clairement qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Harry ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec sa surprise. Un dominé fiancé à un autre dominé… N'était-ce pas le comble du ridicule? Ils ne formeraient jamais un tout… Ils n'auraient jamais l'équilibre parfait… pourquoi renoncer à cet équilibre? Pourquoi se priver de ce bonheur? Comment faisaient-ils pour baiser de toute façon? Son loup poussa un hurlement strident qui énonçait clairement sa rage. Harry fut tenté de lui donner un coup de poing. Que pensait son loup exactement? Que les nuits où ils dormaient dans le même lit, ils se contentaient de se tenir la main? Bien évidemment que les mains du mulâtre se promenaient sur la peau délicieusement blanche de Drago Malfoy… Bien évidemment qu'il caressait de ses lèvres ce corps délectable… Bien évidemment… qu'il était à trois secondes de piquer une crise de nerfs…

- Hum… Il ne semble pas… Bon, cela importe peu. S'interrompit Ron. Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy se plissèrent dangereusement alors que certains de ses compagnons riaient sous cape. Le rougissement de Zabini se fit encore plus prononcé et Harry fut tenté de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron avait décidé que d'insulter Blaise Zabini était une bonne idée. Le mulâtre était assez mignon même s'il semblait vaguement terrifié par sa propre ombre. Il n'était peut-être pas… l'image traditionnelle qu'on associait à l'époux ou l'épouse d'un chef de tribu, mais bon… Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un dominé serait chef de tribu?

- Je suis offensé. Répliqua froidement Malfoy. Excuse-toi, immédiatement.

Harry vit aussitôt le corps de se crisper et son loup sembla faire un pas en avant, montrant férocement les dents. Un dominé donnant un ordre à un dominant… Les yeux d'Harry croisèrent ceux de Ginny qui semblait trouver la situation particulièrement désagréable.

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit qui mérite que je m'excuse. Rétorqua Ron, la voix tendue.

Malfoy eut un sourire carnassier qui fit presque reculer Harry… et qui lui donna l'étrange envie de le plaquer contre le ring et d'ouvrir ses jambes afin de… Bordel, il pouvait vraiment être pervers lorsqu'il le désirait. De toute évidence, il allait devoir rendre une autre visite à Colin… Merde! Il l'avait vu hier! Comment pouvait-il être aussi pathétique?

- Il semblerait que je n'ai d'autres choix que de défendre l'honneur de mon fiancé. Tu vas t'excuser, Weasley… que tu le veuilles ou non?

- Écoutez, _Chef Malfoy_… Siffla sarcastiquement Ron. Je n'ai rien…

- Un petit combat ne nous fera pas de tord, pas vrai?

La bouche de Ron dégringola alors qu'Harry se faisait violence pour ne pas prendre son meilleur ami par le cou et l'obliger à ne pas faire un pas. Malfoy se contenta de sourire de plus belle, mettant une main confiante sur sa hanche. L'éclair de désir qui traversa ses reins lui fit mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi voulait-il ce dominé qui ne comprenait pas son rôle? N'était-il pas complètement ridicule?

- Pas question.

- Tu déclares forfait, Weasley? Très bien. Présente tes excuses, alors.

Le roux ne pouvait pas refuser ce défi. Tous les dominants présents le savaient pertinemment. Ron était, bien évidemment, l'un des dominants les plus forts de sa tribu, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face à cause d'un simple dominé. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux d'Harry et le brun hocha silencieusement la tête. Un simple coup de poing devrait suffire. Ron n'était pas le genre de dominant qui s'amuserait à faire souffrir quiconque.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me charger pour trahison. S'énerva le rouquin tout en se dirigeant vers le ring.

- Jamais de la vie.

Les deux montèrent sur l'estrade et Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant avec intensité le match. Ron avait une excellente technique en combat et il ne perdait pas facilement la tête lorsqu'il se battait. Son loup se mit à grogner et chacun de ses mouvements de gueule semblait être une insulte diriger contre lui. Un simple coup de poing… Un seul coup de poing et Malfoy s'évanouirait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ron n'allait pas lui extrêmement mal… ou il se promettait de prendre la tête du roux et de la rentrer dans un mur.

- Ron ne devrait pas le sous-estimer. Fit remarquer Hermione Granger, une dominante de sa tribu.

Harry lui lança un regard abasourdi alors que la brune se contentait d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

- Je ne toucherais pas votre visage, Chef Malfoy. Assura calmement le roux.

- C'est trop de bonté.

Ron se mit alors en position et envoya un simple coup de poing en direction du blond. Harry approuva silencieusement sa technique. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de force dans le poing du roux et qu'il allait donc se contenter de faire tomber Malfoy. Parfait… Brusquement, le dominé se saisit du bras de Ron avec une main avant de sauter et d'entourer de ses longues jambes le cou du roux. Aussitôt, Ron tomba au sol, la respiration coupée. Un silence de plomb tomba dans le gymnase.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais. Déclara calmement Hermione.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ron était en train de tourner au bleu, sa respiration efficacement coupée par les longues jambes du blond. Après quelques secondes, Malfoy relâcha Ron et eut un sourire légèrement goguenard.

- Je n'ai pas touché ton visage, moi non plus.

Ron était bien trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le blond descendit alors calmement du ring et se dirigea vers eux. Dès qu'il fut près de son fiancé, il passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules alors que le mulâtre se laissait aller contre lui. Quelle horrible foutue vision… Elle lui donnait l'envie folle de vomir tripes et boyaux… Les autres dominants fixaient, avec une certaine hostilité, Malfoy qui se contenta de sourire de plus belle.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. Déclara le blond. Ce sera un plaisir de m'entrainer avec vous tous.

- Nous ne frappons pas les dominés. Cracha Terry Boot. Tu as seulement réussi à gagner contre Ron parce qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

- Ah bon? Je croyais que c'était le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer qui m'avait permis de gagner… De toute évidence, mes dons d'observation ne sont pas très développés.

Harry pouvait clairement voir que le contrôle de Terry était sur le point de craquer. Il se plaça alors devant le membre de sa tribu et posa une main ferme sur sa poitrine. Il n'eut même pas à montrer les dents pour que Terry baisse aussitôt la tête en signe de soumission.

- Il a gagné. Déclara-t-il calmement. Nous allons accepter sa victoire et le féliciter pour celle-ci comme nous l'aurions fait pour n'importe qui d'autres.

Des murmures de "félicitations" se firent entendre, mais Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'ils venaient du fond du cœur. Lui-même n'avait aucune envie de féliciter le blond pour sa victoire. Il était bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre comment il avait fait pour prendre Ron par surprise et l'étrangler de la sorte. C'était extrêmement… bizarre. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce dominé… Peut-être devait-il simplement arrêter de le voir comme un dominé. Peut-être devait-il le voir comme un dominé étant né avec le mauvais tatouage. Son loup poussa un grognement rauque qui le fit grimacer. Non… Sa libido ne lui permettrait pas de voir Drago Malfoy comme un dominant… Sa libido continuerait à le torturer en imaginer ses longues jambes musclées entourant sa taille alors que lui donnait des coups de boutoirs. Seigneur… Quelle vision… Il se força à tourner la tête en direction de Malfoy qui le fixait avec une étrange expression. Il ignorait si le blond voulait lui arracher la tête ou le remercier.

- Ron, présente tes excuses à présent. Ordonna fermement Harry.

Son meilleur ami, qui avait fini par reprendre difficilement sa respiration, montra brièvement les dents avant de regarder Drago Malfoy droit dans les yeux.

- Je m'excuse pour l'insulte. Siffla-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu as insulté, mais mon fiancé.

Harry fut tenté de porter une main à sa tempe en voyant le regard humilié de Ron. Déjà qu'il avait dû s'excuser devant un dominé qui l'avait battu dans un combat… Mais, Harry en pouvait pas s'opposer à la demande de Malfoy, celui-ci était un chef alors que lui n'était qu'un héritier. Son loup se cacha la tête entre ses pattes, laissant échapper une plainte emplie d'humiliation.

- Je… m'excuse. Cracha méchamment Ron.

Zabini ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il jeta un regard presque terrifié en direction de Malfoy qui se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment une épaule.

- Parfait alors… J'ai bien hâte de me battre contre chacun d'entre vous. Fit remarquer Malfoy avant de leur tourner le dos.

Harry pouvait sentir la tension monter à l'intérieur de ses compagnons et il faillit frapper sa main contre son front. Non… lui n'avait vraiment pas hâte que ce moment arrive.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 4**

Harry se secoua férocement la tête, essayant vainement de retrouver un minimum de contrôle. Il était à peine 5 heures du matin, et il était déjà prêt à retourner se coucher sans le moindre problème. Il n'avait certainement aucune envie de devoir affronter son attirance ridicule pour Drago Malfoy. Son loup releva brusquement la tête, se mettant à gémir de désespoir. Eurg… Il commençait vraiment à détester la bête qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui. En fait, il avait envie de le secouer et de le supplier d'arrêter de voir Drago Malfoy comme étant une possibilité… parce que le blond n'était pas une possibilité et puis, de toute façon, il n'était pas son âme sœur… Alors, à quoi cela servait-il qu'il se torture de cette façon en se demandant ce que pouvait goûter sa peau? Son loup se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et il faillit se boucher les oreilles, bien qu'il était parfaitement conscient que cela ne changerait rien. Drago Malfoy n'était pas son âme sœur. Drago Malfoy n'était pas son âme sœur. Son loup hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et Harry poussa un grognement de colère. Très bien, il ignorait si le blond était son âme sœur. Après tout, aucun loup-garou ne pouvait en être sûr tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble.

C'était uniquement lors de cette union qu'un loup pouvait savoir si l'autre loup était son âme sœur ou non. Malheureusement, il était convaincu que Drago Malfoy n'accepterait jamais d'ouvrir les jambes afin qu'il puisse avoir cette réponse. Un grognement de désir s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'idée d'ouvrir les longues jambes du blond. Bordel de merde! À quoi cela servait-il de désirer un type qui s'amusait à ouvrir les jambes de quelqu'un d'autres? Son loup arrêta soudainement de gémir, préférant mettre sa tête entre ses deux pattes. Oui, oui… Il compatissait avec son animal qui ne comprenait absolument rien de la situation. Un dominé baisant un autre dominé… La situation aurait été risible si elle n'avait pas été vraie. Comment faisaient-ils donc pour baiser Zabini?

N'était-ce pas contre sa nature même de vouloir se soumettre? De toute évidence, Malfoy n'avait pas eu le mémo. Harry se secoua la tête, préférant se diriger vers le petit gym qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol de sa maison. Soulever des poids et courir pendant quelques heures l'aideraient peut-être à reprendre ses esprits… Ou, tout du moins, l'épuiserait assez pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de se jeter sur le blond. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle de gym qu'il sentit l'odeur de Malfoy. Son loup releva aussitôt la tête, sortant stupidement la langue. Sérieusement? C'était ainsi qu'il voulait la jouer? En amoureux transi? Hé bien, Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention d'agir de la sorte. Malgré lui, il jeta un bref regard à l'intérieur du gym et poussa un grognement silencieux en voyant que Malfoy était en train de s'étirer, les jambes écartés et la tête penchée. Bordel, il était flexible… et sa chute de reins présentée ainsi, sans la moindre pudeur, dans sa direction. Il n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'avoir une érection même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir lorsque le blond se redressa brusquement, semblant sentir l'air autour de lui.

- Potter. Salua-t-il calmement.

- Chef Malfoy.

Comme pour le torturer, le blond se tourna dans sa direction et Harry le maudit. Bordel! Le dominé ne portait qu'un pantalon de sport serré et un débardeur noir montrant clairement sa silhouette et ses muscles fins. Son loup se mit à saliver et Harry passa rapidement une main sur son menton, espérant qu'il n'en faisait pas de même. Il recula de quelques pas, priant pour que le blond ne sente pas son excitation. C'était bien la première fois qu'il maudissait l'odorat surdéveloppé des loups-garous. Normalement, il n'aurait eu aucun problème a laissé savoir à un dominé qu'il était excité… mais, Drago Malfoy? Un _Chef_? Un Chef _fiancé_? Non, il devait se calmer immédiatement. Malheureusement pour lui, son loup ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

- Je vais vous laisser. Déclara placidement Harry.

- Pourquoi? Tu es venu t'entrainer non? Et tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes en privé.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre entrainement. Se contenta de répliquer le brun.

Le tutoyer? Pas question. Il préférait mourir. Il refusait de se rapprocher, ne serait-ce que verbalement, du blond. Il avait besoin de garder une distance entre eux… une énorme distance… Sinon, il risquait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il savait qu'il arrivait, dans certaines tribus, que les dominants se contentaient de prendre les dominés par les cheveux et de les obliger à coucher avec eux. Il s'agissait d'une pratique qu'il trouvait dégoûtante et dégradante… Mais, il avait peur de perdre le contrôle face à Drago Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas être son ami. Il n'avait jamais senti cette envie de… soumettre un dominé à ce point. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de prendre un dominé à même le sol… embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau… dévorer son érection… pénétrer son être encore et encore… Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensée pour Drago Malfoy… Et si la frustration le rendait fou et il faisait quelque chose qu'il regrettait? Il n'était pas seulement un homme… Il était aussi un loup… Une bête sauvage qu'il essayait de contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction lorsque la pleine lune arriverait… Une grimace déforma son visage face à cette pensée. Il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise pensée à avoir… Il était parfaitement conscient.

- Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer, alors fais-le. Lui ordonna sèchement Malfoy. Et je t'ai dit que…

- Soyons clairs, Chef Malfoy. L'interrompit glacialement Harry. Je ne suis pas un simple louveteau à qui vous pouvez parler n'importe comment. Je suis le futur dirigeant de la tribu des maraudeurs.

Sans qu'il n'y pense, il se redressa plus grand et se rapprocha du blond. Normalement, les autres loups se rapetissaient sur eux-mêmes, sentant facilement la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Il ne suffisait pas d'être le fils d'un Chef pour devenir le futur Chef… il fallait prouver qu'il était assez puissant et assez dominant pour devenir un Alpha. Et Harry avait prouvé sa force depuis sa putain de naissance. Une étrange lueur se faufila dans les yeux gris de Malfoy, mais celui-ci se contenta de lever fièrement la tête, le fixant d'un regard hautain. Un frisson d'excitation traversa le corps d'Harry face à autant de défiance. Bordel, il voulait prouver à ce dominé qu'il était assez puissant pour le prendre… qu'il était digne d'être son âme sœur… qu'il méritait d'être…

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Potter. Rétorqua le blond, tout aussi froidement. Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai offert de me tutoyer. Tu es presque mon égal après tout. Il est dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir que j'essayais d'être respectueux et non de commencer un combat avec toi.

- Vous pensez qu'en _m'ordonnant_ de vous tutoyer, vous me montrez du respect?

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cette conversation puérile. Pars.

Il lui donnait des ordres… _**encore**_… Harry montra brusquement les dents et sa main s'enroula fermement autour du bras gracile du blond. Celui-ci plissa furieusement les yeux et, en un mouvement rapide qu'Harry n'anticipa nullement, il lui donna un coup de poing en plein milieu du ventre. Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage d'Harry, mais il arriva, tant bien que mal, à maintenir son emprise.

- Lâche-moi, _immédiatement_.

Harry s'apprêtait à s'énerver davantage lorsqu'il reprit soudainement le contrôle de lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Son loup avait tous les crocs sortis et Harry n'aurait pu dire s'il était incroyablement excité ou incroyablement frustré… Et il n'était nullement prêt à découvrir la réponse à sa question. Il relâcha alors le blond comme si son contact l'avait brûlé et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Le dominant pencha alors la tête, montrant sa nuque en signe de soumission avant de reculer de plusieurs pas.

- Pardonnez-moi, Chef Malfoy. Je n'avais aucun droit de vous traiter de la…

- Est-ce que tu plaisantes?! S'énerva brusquement le blond. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton **faux** respect!

- Mon respect n'est pas faux. Répliqua placidement Harry. Je n'avais aucun droit de vous toucher de la sorte. Pardonnez-moi, encore une fois.

Avant que le blond de puisse s'énerver davantage, ou peut-être lui arracher la tête, Harry préféra s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Parfois, la meilleure solution à un problème était la fuite… Même si son loup n'était nullement d'accord avec son raisonnement et ne cessait de lui hurler aux oreilles, griffant l'air et grognant sauvagement.

()()()()

Sirius se racla bruyamment la gorge, hésitant légèrement avant de cogner à la porte de Severus Rogue. Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, essayant vainement d'ignorer la nervosité qui étreignait son cœur. Il s'apprêtait à lever la main pour cogner à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Brandon, le fils de 5 ans de Severus, qui s'empressa de l'enlacer fougueusement, son visage enfouit contre son ventre.

- Sirius… Sirius… Déclara-t-il avec joie.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête, posant délicatement sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de l'enfant. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour les gestes affectueux, mais il faisait des efforts. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était considéré comme étant particulièrement bizarre par les autres loups-garous. Après tout, les loups étaient particulièrement chaleureux et affectueux envers les membres de leur tribu, mais pas lui… Il arrivait à peine à donner un câlin à sa mère… Cela voulait absolument tout dire.

- Bonjour Brandon, est-ce que ta mère est à la maison?

Brandon leva un regard empli de tristesse dans sa direction et Sirius eut aussitôt envie de lui offrir monts et merveilles. Ouais… Il était vraiment un gros loup gâteux dès qu'il s'agissait de Severus et de son fils.

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir moi, mais Maman? Demanda le jeune enfant.

- Je suis venu vous voir, vous deux. Répondit diplomatiquement Sirius. J'ai entendu parler d'une fête foraine qui va se dérouler dans quelques jours… Je pense que ta mère et toi aimeriez cela, non?

Avant que Brandon ne puisse répondre, Sirius sentit son corps se raidir en apercevant Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou dominant le regarda de haut en bas et un sourire glacial se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

Sérieusement? Sirius haussa un sourcil alors qu'il pouvait sentir son loup s'énerver silencieusement à l'intérieur de lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, Remus Lupin était l'inconnu qui, de toute évidence, s'était installé chez la personne que Sirius avait bien l'intention d'épouser. Enfin… dès qu'il se déciderait à l'inviter à sortir… ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Mais bon… Sirius était convaincu que tout venait à point à qui savait attendre.

- Sirius! S'exclama soudainement Severus.

Le loup-garou sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il hocha sèchement la tête. Le métis lui fit un léger sourire alors que Remus Lupin lui bloquait le passage avec son corps. Il vit les yeux de Severus se plisser sous l'irritation avant qu'il ne pousse violemment Lupin sur le côté.

- Brandon, pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec Oncle Remus? Ordonna calmement Severus, ses yeux mauves le fixant intensément.

- Mais, Sirius…

- Sirius va sûrement rester pour prendre le thé. Tu pourras lui parler à ce moment là.

Le jeune enfant, qui était presque le portrait craché de Severus, eut une moue boudeuse avant de prendre la main de Lupin. Le loup-garou dominant lui lança un regard peu amène avant de se laisser entrainer par Brandon.

- Si j'avais su que tu avais… de la compagnie… je ne me serais pas permis de venir sans m'annoncer. Déclara formellement Sirius.

- De la compagnie? Tu parles de Remus?

Non, il parlait du Père Noël… Son regard appuyé fit rougir Severus qui roula des yeux.

- Oui "Remus". Cracha Sirius avait un peu trop d'émotion. Dans tous les cas, je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Severus se saisit de son chandail, l'empêchant de bouger. Seigneur… l'odeur qui se dégageait de son être le faisait saliver comme un crétin.

- C'est mon frère. Expliqua Severus.

- Ton… Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Répliqua Sirius.

- À l'orphelinat. Nous avons été élevé ensemble. Il est… protecteur, dirons-nous.

Le métis tira alors sur son chandail, lui ordonnant silencieusement de rentrer dans sa maison. Qui était donc Sirius pour refuser un tel ordre?

- Alors, viens prendre ce thé avant que Brandon ne m'étrangle parce que je l'ai empêché de parler à l'amour de sa vie.

Sirius se sentit rougir et il se secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Je ne suis certainement pas… Commença-t-il vertement.

- Prends une profonde respiration, Sirius. C'est parfaitement normal comme réaction. Tu es… enfin, tu es Sirius Black. S'il n'avait pas le béguin pour toi, je me serais posé des questions.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le fait de dire mon nom explique son béguin?

Severus lui lança un regard exaspéré qui fit froncer les sourcils à Sirius alors que son loup penchait la tête de côté, étant aussi perdu que lui.

- Tu es un crétin. Se contenta de dire Severus. Il suffit que tu jettes un regard à un dominé pour qu'il se mette à gémir d'amour…

- Hum…

Son malaise devait être apparent sur son visage, puisque Severus s'empressa de se taire et se contenta de continuer à le tirer jusqu'à la cuisine. Ah si seulement il lui suffisait de jeter un regard au métis pour que celui-ci tombe à ses pieds… Il en aurait été bien trop heureux…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 5**

Harry détestait le fait qu'il devait regarder Drago Malfoy. Comment aurait-il pu en faire autrement alors que le blond était en train de faire un discours sur sa lutte contre le clan de Tom Jedusor et sur les vies qui avaient été perdues lors de son combat. Son loup poussa un grognement de sympathie en entendant le nom de Lucius Malfoy. Harry ne pouvait que se demander comment avait bien pu être ce loup-garou dominant qui n'avait pas hésité à nommer comme successeur un loup dominé. Était-il incroyablement ouvert ou encore incroyablement borné? Refusait-il que sa descendance n'ait pas accès à son trône ou bien était-il un révolutionnaire? La voix de Malfoy était calme, autoritaire et si délicieusement sensuel… Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément la moindre trace d'émotion dans ce visage magnifique, mais il n'en trouvait aucune. Malfoy parlait de la mort de son père… de la mort de certains de ses compatriotes… avec dignité et fierté… Sa voix portait le poids d'une certaine émotion sans pour autant céder à l'hystérie. Un dominé n'aurait-il pas dû éclater en sanglots et chercher une épaule pour pleurer? Après tout, les dominés étaient traditionnellement plus sensibles et émotifs… Pourtant, il ne voyait rien de faible chez Malfoy…

- Mon père était un grand Chef et j'ai toutes les intentions de suivre ses traces. Notre clan ne mourra pas. Notre clan ne cédera pas. Tom Jedusor pense qu'il a détruit notre fierté et notre dignité, mais il se trompe lourdement. Il n'a fait que nous affirmer que nous étions assez forts pour survivre… et que nous pouvions devenir plus forts… Pour qu'une telle tragédie ne se produise plus jamais.

Les yeux d'Harry se promenèrent sur les membres du clan du ciel argenté et chacun d'entre eux était à genoux, fixant avec adoration Drago Malfoy. Le blond avait l'air si… fort… Son loup poussa un soupir tout en se grattant pensivement la tête. Oui, il avait si fort… Avait-il même besoin d'un dominant pour le protéger? De toute évidence, pas du tout. Il semblait absolument maître de ses émotions et de ses actions. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère, qui fixait Drago Malfoy avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'admiration. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait… Peu importe sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le blond extrêmement… bizarre… Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les autres dominés? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas son rôle? Pourquoi… Aurait-il jamais la réponse à ses questions? Son regard tomba sur Hermione qui affichait un petit sourire empli d'approbation. La louve dominante avait toujours été très ouverte d'esprit, il n'était même pas étonné par sa réaction. Ron et Ginny, eux, semblaient plus sur le point de cracher au sol. Il comprenait aussi leurs sentiments. Après tout, Ron s'était fait humilier, très publiquement, par le blond… et Ginny était sa sœur et n'accepterait certainement pas cet état des faits sans broncher. Deux dominants plein de fierté… un duo assez normal… et qui promettait toujours de véritables désastres.

- Demander de l'aide lorsque cela est nécessaire n'est pas un signe de fierté et certainement pas un signe de faiblesse… Il s'agit d'un signe de sagesses. Et le clan des maraudeurs a toujours été un ami très cher du clan du ciel argenté. Merci de votre hospitalité.

Harry haussa un sourcil en se souvenant des menaces plus qu'explicite que le blond avait fait à son père. De toute évidence, il souffrait de schizophrénie… Bon, d'accord… Harry admettait qu'il comprenait que le dominé avait essayé de montrer sa puissance et qu'il voulait soumettre son père à sa volonté… Mais, bordel, il ne voulait pas admirer Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il voulait seulement… Ignorer sa voix charmante, ses longues jambes, ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux argentés. Voilà. Il voulait seulement oublier que le blond réussissait, sans le moindre effort, à faire chauffer son sang et à le rendre fou de désir. Ou fou tout court. Est-ce que cela avait vraiment la moindre importance? Son regard croisa alors celui de Cho Chang, une louve dominée, et il lui lança un sourire charmeur. La belle jeune fille rougit délicatement tout en hochant la tête dans sa direction. Ils avaient couché ensemble quelques fois et l'expérience s'était avéré très agréable. Il avait toujours eu un bon appétit sexuel, comme la plupart des loups, mais, en ce moment, il avait l'impression d'être incontrôlable… Dommage que sa libido soit obsédée par Drago Malfoy.

- Ce soir, nous célébrons nos morts! Déclara Malfoy en levant fièrement son bras, un sourire solennelle, aux lèvres. Souvenons-nous des moments joyeux en leur compagnie! Souvenons-nous de l'amour que nous portions pour chacun d'entre eux!

Aussitôt, un trio de musiciens se mit à performer une musique endiablée et tous les loups de la tribu de Malfoy se mirent à applaudir joyeusement. Harry en fit de même, avec tout de même un certain malaise. Il pouvait voir que plusieurs loups dominants de son clan ne souriait pas du tout. Probablement qu'ils auraient adoré que Malfoy se comporte comme un… dominé et non comme un véritable chef. Son loup se tourna en direction des dominants de sa tribu, montrant férocement les crocs. Harry fut tenté de rouler des yeux, mais son père posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule qui le terrifia plus efficacement qu'une attaque.

- Allons féliciter le Chef Malfoy pour son magnifique discours. Déclara-t-il joyeusement.

Son loup, qui était alors occupé à grogner, s'arrêta brusquement, préférant montrer sa nervosité en chassant sa propre queue. Harry aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir lui donner un coup derrière la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent, avec une once de désespoir, sur sa petite sœur de 15 ans, Ashley, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, le laissant sans le moindre problème se débrouiller. Il se promettait de lui donner le plus de coups de poings possibles dès qu'ils s'affronteraient sur le ring. Ses yeux dégringolèrent sur sa toute sa famille. Sa mère s'était amusée, pour des raisons qu'il ignorait complètement, à pondre (il n'y avait pas d'autres mots selon son humble opinion) 10 enfants. Même les Weasley en avait moins! C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui expliquait pourquoi Ron et lui s'entendaient aussi bien. Être un enfant dans une grande famille pouvait tout aussi bien être amusant qu'être absolument terrible. La main de son père se resserra férocement sur son épaule, l'obligeant à marcher en direction de Malfoy. Le blond, qui était pourtant de dos, se tourna dès qu'ils furent près de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur son père, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il se devait de pencher la tête afin de le saluer.

- Magnifique discours, Chef Malfoy.

- Cela n'était guère difficile, Chef Potter, mais je vous remercie du compliment.

Arrogant comme toujours. Son loup se laissa alors tomber sur le ventre, visiblement en dépression. Ou peut-être reprenait-il des forces avant de se mettre à chanter une chanson d'amour… Ce qui était une pensée assez terrifiante, merci beaucoup.

- Harry, qu'as-tu pensé du discours du Chef Malfoy? Demanda son père avec un faux sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

Le corps du brun se figea alors que Malfoy levait des yeux glacés dans sa direction. Le blond lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis leur petite altercation dans le gym. Harry avait adoré ce moment de paix et de sérénité.. Malheureusement, son père était en mesure de sentir lorsqu'il était heureux et avait décidé qu'il devait tout gâcher. Que ferait-il donc sans l'amour paternelle? Probablement qu'il serait heureux et danseraient dans les fleurs. Encore une image absolument terrifiante.

- Je pense que Chef Malfoy a dit ce que son clan avait besoin d'entendre… leur faire savoir que même dans la tragédie… chacun d'entre eux pourrait survivre et recommencer avec encore plus de force… C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Le dominé cligna lentement des yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'il lui fasse un compliment aussi long. Ah… Si seulement il laissait son loup parler… D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était redressé avec enthousiasme et s'était mis à grogner avec bonheur, la langue pendue à l'extérieur de sa bouche.

- Alors, félicitations pour votre discours Chef Malfoy. Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois aller voir une amie.

Son regard dériva sur Cho qui jouait dans ses cheveux tout en le regardant fixement. Son loup poussa un grognement de dégoût avant de lui tourner le dos? Sérieusement? Il était un loup-garou en pleine fleur de l'âge! Il avait des hormones bon sang! Il n'allait certainement pas faire vœu d'abstinence parce que son loup avait décidé de désirer un type qui ne le voudrait jamais. Il s'agissait d'une pensée absolument dépressive. Malgré lui, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Malfoy qui le fixait glacialement, une légère grimace au visage.

- Je ne voudrais certainement pas faire attendre votre… amie… Potter. Après tout, elle semble particulièrement… facile d'approche.

- Oh! N'entends-je pas ta mère, Harry? Déclara innocemment James avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Le brun ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, bien trop occupé à essayer de se calmer. Quel loup s'amuserait à sous-entendre qu'un dominé était une salope? Bordel! La plupart des loups, dominants et dominés, perdaient leur virginité aux alentours de leur 12 ans. Ils n'étaient pas des humains. Leurs hormones étaient… bien exigeantes… Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, malgré sa colère, il avait la folle envie de plaquer Malfoy sur le sol et de lui écarter les jambes. Son loup se mit en position d'attaque, semblant bien décidé à bondir sur ce petit con arrogant… Mais, Harry n'était pas assez fou pour attaquer un dominé qui se trouvait être le Chef d'une tribu… et il n'allait certainement pas le faire en plein cœur d'une fête.

- Chef Malfoy… Je pense que nous avons déjà eu une conversation sur votre manie de parler en mal de ma vie privée. Cracha Harry d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Malfoy haussa nonchalamment un sourcil, le fixant avec supériorité. Merde… Il voulait vraiment le plaquer sur le sol, mordre chaque parcelle de sa peau, ouvrir ses jambes, plonger à l'intérieur de son être, embrasser passionnément ses lèvres fines, sucer ses mamelons… Son envie sexuelle se faisait sentir à plein nez et il vit les yeux du blond s'écarquiller en sentant son odeur. Harry eut alors un sourire mauvais avant de se pencher afin de pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille du blond.

- Alors maintenant, comme vous l'avez si bien deviné, je vais aller baiser sauvagement, jusqu'à la fin de cette putain de nuit, une dominée.

Le corps du blond semblait aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer, et Harry se demandait s'il s'apprêtait à trembler tant son corps était crispé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je me laverais en revenant à la maison. Je sais comment l'odeur de la passion vous importune.

()()()()

Ron détestait le fait qu'il avait trouvé le discours de Malfoy… adéquat. Il n'allait certainement pas dire qu'il avait été impressionné, mais le blond n'était clairement pas comme les autres dominés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et, pour le moment, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était bien trop occupé à revivre son humiliation dans son "combat" avec le blond. Derrick Madison s'était permis de se moquer de lui… jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse sauter une dent. Il avait fait énormément d'efforts pour être pris au sérieux dans sa tribu, et tout cela n'allait pas être réduit à néant à cause d'un dominé qui ne savait pas où se trouvait sa place. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui et il se tourna rapidement, irrité de ne pas avoir remarqué l'odeur de l'inconnu. Contre sa volonté, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en croisant les yeux vert pâle du fiancé de Drago Malfoy. Blaise Zabini était… absolument ordinaire. Objectivement parlant, son physique laissait à désirer pour son statut. Après tout, il était censé être le futur époux d'un Chef de tribu. Il était légèrement rond, contrairement à Malfoy qui était un véritable spécimen de minceur et d'élégance, minuscule, des cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, un visage plaisant, mais sans plus. Alors, pourquoi son foutu loup sortait automatiquement la langue et commençait à gémir comme un crétin dès qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision?

- Quoi? Aboya-t-il, irrité contre lui-même.

Le dominé sursauta violemment en entendant son ton, et Ron fut presque tenté de s'excuser, mais il en était hors de question. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de suivre la voie de ses parents. Il avait un plan et Blaise Zabini n'en faisait pas partie.

- Je…

Le mulâtre se racla alors bruyamment la gorge avant de regarder droit devant lui.

- Je sais que Drago peut être… très protecteur en ce qui me concerne…Je ne voudrais pas que… que vous pensiez qu'il est… méchant… Il est… Vous voyez…

- Non, je ne vois rien. S'énerva Ron. Et je ne sais pas qui t'a permis de parler au nom de ton…

Il allait dire "dominant", mais Drago Malfoy était… oh bordel de merde.

- De ton fiancé. Se contenta-t-il de dire. Mais, s'il veut discuter avec moi, il peut bien le faire seul.

Zabini ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son loup se mit à griffer l'air tout en hurlant à tue-tête. Oui, il agissait comme un enfoiré. Oui, il méritait probablement d'être fusillé. Et oui, Drago Malfoy allait probablement venir l'étrangler. Mais, bordel, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance… parce qu'il avait un foutu plan.

- Maintenant, dégage. Ordonna sèchement Ron.

Le dominé prit une respiration haletante, ses lèvres tremblants légèrement, alors que ses joues se voilaient de rouge. Parfait, qu'il parte en pleurant et qu'il ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un rustre! J'espère que vous allez vous faire baiser par une horde d'hippopotames en furie!

Le mulâtre partit alors en courant et Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Une horde… de quoi?

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 6**

Harry regardait, avec un léger sourire amusé, Ginny et Terry Boot, un loup dominant, se battre à l'intérieur du ring. Il était si évident que la rouquine ne faisait que s'amuser avec l'autre loup-garou… Harry ne pouvait qu'attendre avec impatience qu'elle se décide à arrêter de jouer avec le pauvre Terry qui n'avait certainement pas demandé à être humilié de la sorte. Mais bon… Était-ce vraiment si surprenant qu'il se fasse battre à plat de couture? Ginny était certainement une guerrière redoutable. Il préférait cent fois l'avoir comme alliée que comme ennemie. Ron, lui, affichait un petit sourire satisfait en voyant les performances de sa sœur. Le brun était parfaitement au courant des ambitions des deux Weasley, qui avaient bien l'intention de faire partie de son conseil, et il était bien d'accord avec eux.

Ce n'était pas parce que leur père avait un emploi ordinaire que ses deux enfants ne méritaient pas la chance d'avoir une place au pouvoir… une place qui était bien méritée. Son loup, qui était occupé à ronfler paisiblement, se redressa d'un bond, sautillant joyeusement la langue sortie. Harry n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Drago Malfoy venait de faire son apparition dans leur salle d'entrainement. Le Dominé était, cette fois-ci, accompagné de Pansy Parkinson, une louve dominante. Harry avait déjà entendu dire que la Dominante avait couché avec plein d'une dizaine de louves dominées. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer son efficacité… Il n'était certainement pas mieux. Avant de rencontrer son âme sœur, il avait bien l'intention de satisfaire ses envies.

Il savait qu'il y avait certaines personnes qui désiraient attendre l'amour de leur vie avant de connaître les plaisirs de la chaire… mais, il n'en connaissait aucun et n'avait aucune intention de les connaître. Selon lui, ce choix était absolument illogique, bien qu'il devait sembler terriblement romantique. Après tout, ce n'était qu'après avoir couché ensemble qu'une paire de loups pouvaient savoir s'ils étaient des âmes sœurs… Alors, se marier avant même d'être sure qu'il s'agissait vraiment de son âme sœur… Absolument ridicule… Drago Malfoy, comme pour le narguer et le rendre encore plus fou, s'arrêta à côté de lui, regardant avec intérêt le combat entre Ginny et Terry. Dès que la rouquine aperçut le dominé, elle s'empressa d'envoyer Terry valser au-delà du ring. Les yeux bleus de la dominante luisaient de rage et Harry ne pouvait la blâmer. Drago avait humilié Ron… Ce n'était pas étonnant que sa sœur veuille le venger.

- Chef Malfoy, une partie? Demanda-t-elle assez poliment.

Malfoy échangea un sourire secret avec Parkinson avant d'hocher la tête. Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'intervenir. Il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien… Son loup se mit à grogner de colère tout en graffignant férocement le sol. Maintenant que Ginny voyait Malfoy comme un adversaire sérieux, il ne risquait pas de s'en tirer aussi facilement qu'avec Ron…

- Il va se faire défoncer. Déclara d'ailleurs son meilleur ami, semblant oscillé entre rire et grimacer.

- Hum…

La partie logique d'Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec l'affirmation de Ron. Comment Drago Malfoy pourrait gagner contre Ginny? La dominante était incroyablement forte et agile, alors que Malfoy était un… dominé voilà tout. Il n'avait absolument rien à dire.

- Tu devrais offrir de prendre sa place. fit remarquer un loup dominant à Pansy Parkinson. Il n'est qu'un dominé.

- Attention à celui qui parle sans savoir. Répliqua placidement Parkinson, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Ginny se mit en position de combat avant de s'élancer vers Malfoy. Le blond la regarda aller avant de l'éviter aisément. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry eut l'impression de voir un jeu de chat et de souris, mais il ignorait complètement qui campait les rôles. Aux premiers abords, il aurait eu envie de dire que Ginny était le chat, puisqu'elle ne cessait d'attaquer Malfoy sans jamais véritablement y arriver. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, n'était-ce pas plutôt Malfoy qui jouait avec la rouquine? L'évitant avec aise, l'obligeant à perdre son énergie, toujours un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Bordel, ce sourire ne ferait qu'énerver davantage la rouquine qui n'était certainement pas connue pour être une perdante gracieuse. Soudainement, Malfoy entoura la tête de la rouquine avec ses jambes, la balançant sans ménagement contre le sol avant de lui prendre les deux bras et de s'asseoir sur son dos. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle d'entrainement alors que Ginny grognait de colère et d'humiliation. Les yeux d'Harry se promenèrent sur les dominés qui étaient soit impressionnés soit extrêmement en colère et il se décida à s'approcher du ring.

- Vous avez gagné, Chef Malfoy. Félicitation.

Le blond hocha la tête, affichant un sourire glacial. Harry savait que sa voix n'était pas… exactement enthousiasme, mais il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment quelqu'un pouvait regarder Drago Malfoy et ne pas demander si le système de leur peuple, qui était pourtant en place depuis des siècles, n'était pas… complètement vide de sens. Cette pensée ne pouvait que le troubler et il était considéré comme étant un des loups les plus progressistes. Un sourire empli d'ironie se forma sur ses lèvres. Ouais, il était tellement progressiste qu'une grande part de lui avait espéré que Ginny batte le blond à plat de couture. Était-il donc un tel enfoiré qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se trouvait clairement devant ses yeux? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter que oui… Drago Malfoy était fort et digne d'être un Chef, même s'il était un Dominé. Bordel, comme il avait mal à la tête. Son loup se laissa tomba sur le ventre et se mit à hurler de désespoir. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec son état d'esprit. Malfoy bondit à côté de lui, le regardant avec une étrange expression. Harry s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'Hermione s'approcha d'eux, tendant une main ferme en direction de Malfoy.

- Chef Malfoy, je suis incroyablement impressionnée par votre technique. Ginny est extrêmement forte et pourtant vous avez réussi à la vaincre. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me montrer votre jeu de pieds? Je suis assez nulle…

Encore une fois, le silence se fit absolu dans la salle. Tous les loups regardaient Hermione avec surprise et même certains avec hostilité. Bordel! Si Malfoy avait été un dominant, tout le monde aurait été impressionné par sa victoire contre Ginny. S'ils étaient si progressistes et ouverts d'esprit, pourquoi trouvaient-ils donc aussi difficile d'accepter qu'une personne comme Malfoy existait?

- Cela me ferait plaisir. Répondit le blond avec un sourire presque agréable. Mais, avant de faire cela, j'aimerais me battre avec Potter.

Le corps d'Harry se tendit aussitôt alors que les yeux gris croisaient fermement les siens. Son loup bondit comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un mauvais sort avant qu'il ne se mette à grogner et à hurler, l'avertissant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le détruire s'il osait toucher le moindre cheveux sur la magnifique tête de Malfoy. Le brun recula d'un pas, essayant vainement de pas montrer sa panique. Il ne pouvait pas se battre avec Malfoy. Et s'il lui faisait mal? Et s'il bandait? Et s'il… Et s'il _perdait_? Son loup arrêta brusquement de hurler et si un animal avait pu blêmir, il aurait parié que c'était que son loup venait de faire. Afin d'être encore plus dramatique, la bête qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui posa la tête au sol et la recouvrit de ses pattes avant de se mettre à pousser des grognements qui ressemblaient étrangement à des sanglots. S'il perdait contre Malfoy… Le blond ne voudrait jamais de lui… Pas qu'il voulait de lui maintenant, mais… s'humilier de la sorte? Des frissons glaciales lui parcouraient l'épiderme et il s'efforça à afficher un air impassible.

- Vous venez de vous battre, Chef Malfoy. Ce serait injuste que vous vous battiez contre moi dans cet état.

- Je suis en pleine forme, Potter. Monte sur le ring.

- Je préfère ne pas prendre avantage de la situation.

- Je t'ai dit de monter sur le ring.

Son loup paniquait… **Il** paniquait… Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant une mine qu'il espérait calme et en contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Malfoy. Il refusait de lui faire le moindre mal… Et il refusait de perdre contre lui… Et, il se fichait s'il avait l'air d'un enfoiré avec des idées archaïques, mais il ne pouvait pas accepté de faire une chose pareille!

- J'apprécie votre offre que je prendrais en considération pour une prochaine fois… Mais, les règles du combat m'obligent à…

- **Maintenant**.

Oh et puis bordel de merde! Dans sa panique, son loup se mit à quatre pattes, les crocs sortis, et les yeux luisant de rage. Pour une rare fois depuis qu'il avait appris à contrôler son loup, Harry se laissa emporter par les sentiments de la bête. Il s'approcha de Malfoy le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il pouvait sentir que ses yeux s'étaient mis à luire sous sa colère et sa panique. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air absolument terrifiant. Il n'était pas encore un Chef, mais il était alpha et merde! Malfoy n'allait certainement pas l'obliger à agir d'une façon ou d'une autre!

- **J'ai… dit… non**.

Sa voix était devenue plus grave sous sa colère et celle de son loup. Une part de lui, la part primitive et alpha, s'attendait à ce que Malfoy baisse docilement la tête après sa phrase. Bien évidemment, Malfoy fit tout le contraire, le regardant droit dans les yeux, le corps tendu et les crocs presque sortis. Bordel, son odeur commençait à lui monter aux narines et Harry était à deux secondes de perdre le contrôle et de laisser son loup faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Ce qui était, bien évidemment, inacceptable. Il n'était plus un enfant qui n'était pas capable de contrôle son animal. Il n'allait pas perdre le contrôle à cause de ce foutu dominé.

- Est-ce que tu as peur que je te batte à plat de couture, Potter? Siffla Malfoy, les dents serrés. Est-ce que tu as peur qu'un simple dominé te fasse mordre la poussière?

Le blond s'approcha alors encore plus de lui, le mettant au défi… Le mettant au défi de quoi exactement? De l'étrangler? De le plaquer sur le sol et de le baiser? Parce que les deux possibilités étaient entièrement possibles dans son esprit.

- Ce que je ressens ne te regarde en rien. Cracha le brun. Mais, si je dis non…

- Quoi? Je suis censé d'obéir? Aurais-tu oublié qui est le Chef entre nous?

- Tu n'es pas **mon** Chef.

- Alors, tu préfères être un lâche plutôt que de m'affronter?

Son loup poussa un grognement vicieusement furieux à ses oreilles, et Harry ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec sa colère. Lui, un lâche? Lui qui était le plus fort des dominants de sa génération? Merde! Il était plus fort que tous les membres du conseil de son père! Lui, un lâche? L'insulte méritait qu'il l'emmène sur le ring et qu'il lui fasse mordre la poussière. Son honneur était en jeu… Malheureusement, son honneur ne faisait nullement le poids contre l'idée de faire du mal à Malfoy… d'avoir son sang sur les mains… Merde, comment était-il censé abimer cette peau d'albâtre? Son loup se calma brusquement, remettant sa tête sur le sol et recommençant à gémir de désespoir face à leur situation.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant que tu peux manipuler pour avoir ce que tu veux. Rétorqua fermement Harry.

Il recula d'un pas et il vit le visage de Malfoy se tordre en une grimace de rage. Très bien, qu'il soit en colère contre lui. Il préférait entièrement cet état d'esprit.

- Vous êtes un Chef. Affirma le brun. Mais, il y a des règles de bienséances à respecter. J'espère que vous comprenez.

- Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, Potter. Je ne l'oublierais pas une prochaine fois.

Le blond lui tourna alors brusquement le dos.

- Tu n'auras pas toujours une excuse pour ne pas te battre contre moi… et quand ce moment viendra… je t'écraserais comme une mouche.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 7**

Harry ignorait complètement quelle émotion le dominait lorsqu'il avait le malheur de croiser Drago Malfoy. Une part de lui désirait étrangler, sans le moindre avertissement, le blond, alors que l'autre désirait le jeter sur le sol et le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé. Les deux options étaient impossibles, alors le brun avait pris la ferme décision de l'éviter comme la peste. Il ignorait pourquoi le Dominé l'avait pris en grippe… Bordel, il ne lui avait rien fait! Il était poli, non? Il était respectueux, pas vrai? Alors, pourquoi devait-il lui aboyer des ordres à tout bout de champ? Avait-il écrit sur le front "Aboie et tu recevras"? Parce qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à hurler. Il ne supportait plus les regards inquisiteurs que lui lançaient plusieurs loups dominants…

D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux avait eu le culot de lui demander pour quelle raison il refusait d'affronter Malfoy. Un peu plus et il lui aurait demandé s'il était absolument terrifié par le blond. L'impertinence du loup avait été payé par une mâchoire brisée. Harry savait que sa réaction était légèrement excessive, mais son loup était à deux secondes d'hurler de frustration et une bonne bagarre avait semblé être un moyen efficace pour le calmer. Harry passa une main exaspérée dans ses cheveux noirs, le visage crispé en une grimace explicite. Il avait beau couché, avec bien plus de vigueur que d'habitude, avec des loups dominés, cela ne changeait rien à son humeur. Même son père, qui profitait pourtant de chaque occasion pour tester sa patience, le regardait avec méfiance. Il pouvait voir qu'il était prêt à perdre le contrôle de lui-même et à être un véritable danger pour les gens autour de lui. Et tout cela, pourquoi?

Pour un Dominé qui refusait d'accepter son statut? Qui agissait comme s'il dominait la terre entière? Bordel qu'il voulait l'étrangler… et le baiser… et l'étrangler encore une fois… Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant l'objet de son obsession avec Blaise Zabini. Son loup redressa brusquement la tête, les yeux pétillants et la langue pendue. Comment osait-il être heureux de voir Malfoy? Il s'agissait de l'ennemi bordel de merde! Son loup poussa un gémissement de dépit tout en grognant brièvement en direction de Zabini. Sa bête se souvint alors que Zabini était un loup dominé et, sous la confusion qui refusait de disparaître, se mit à courir après sa queue. Sérieusement?

N'avait-il donc jamais le tournis? Parce que, juste à le regarder, Harry avait mal à la tête. Il s'appuya alors contre un tronc d'arbre, faisant attention à se trouver à contre-courant afin que son odeur ne soit pas senti par les deux loups dominés. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation… Une conversation qui ne le regardait en rien et dont il se fichait éperdument. Son loup arrêta alors de courir, préférant ouvrir grand les oreilles, les dents sortis en un sourire animal. Harry roula des yeux, bien décidé à partir et à ne pas écouter cette stupide conversation. Son loup se contenta de grogner méchamment, les dents sortis sous la rage. Le brun fut presque tenté de lever les mains en signe de paix. D'accord, bordel! Il allait écouter cette stupide conversation pendant 5 minutes! Son loup poussa un nouveau grognement et Harry poussa un long soupir. Putain, comme il détestait sa vie parfois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Zabini qui avait les mains sur ses hanches rebondies et regardait, avec une once d'exaspération, le visage impassible de Malfoy. Le blond était assis sur un banc et fixait, avec indifférence, son fiancé.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu agis comme un enfoiré de première avec tous les Dominants de cette tribu?

- Tous les dominants? Tu as toujours eu un don pour l'exagération.

À sa grande surprise, le visage de Zabini se crispa en une expression colérique qui lui fit presque peur. Le mulâtre, qui semblait toujours si calme et docile, semblait sur le point d'exploser sous la rage. Harry était prêt à parier que si le loup dominé avait eu un marteau, celui-ci aurait atterrit, sans ménagement, sur le crâne de Malfoy.

- Tu es tellement désagréable que j'ai dû présenter des excuses à _**Weasley**_. Cracha le mulâtre.

- Tu parles duquel?

- Oh s'il te plait Drago! Tu sais très bien duquel je parle! Ginny Weasley t'a demandé de te battre avec elle! Mais… l'autre Weasley… L'enfoiré d'autre Weasley… Tu lui as sauté à la gorge pour aucune raison.

- Il t'avait insulté.

- Oh s'il te plait! C'était à peine une insulte! Tu as juste profité de l'occasion! Tu commences à avoir une terrible réputation!

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Harry était convaincu que très prochainement, qu'il le veuille ou non, Malfoy finirait par se faire attaquer par un groupe de loups dominants en furie. Il était trop… différent. Les loups n'étaient pas reconnus comme étant les gens les plus ouverts d'esprit. Malfoy défiait toutes les lois de leur monde et n'avait aucune hésitation face à ce fait. Il ressemblait à un dominé, il avait l'odeur d'un dominé, mais il n'agissait pas comme un dominé… et il n'hésitait pas non seulement à défier les dominants, mais il les battait à plat de couture… Sans le moindre respect… Il se contentait de les pulvériser comme des mouches et de faire des menaces.

- Oui, tu as raison… Après tout, je suis le Dominé qui est Chef d'un clan… Il est très important que je fasse attention à ma réputation.

- Oui, tu es le Dominé qui est Chef d'un clan… Et oui, tu dois faire tes preuves… mais, pas comme ça Drago… En agissant comme ça, tu leur montres que tu es une brute, voilà tout. Tu ne montres pas que tu es digne d'être un Chef ou d'être l'un d'entre eux… Tu montres juste que cela ne te fait ni chaud ni froid d'humilier quelqu'un de plus faible que toi.

Harry ne savait pas exactement comment réagir à un tel discours. Il avait déjà entendu sa mère répondre à son père, après tout James Potter était assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter que sa dominée lui parle de cette façon… Mais, Malfoy semblait si intransigeant… Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Zabini puisse lui parler aussi sèchement sans que celui-ci ne l'étrangle sans ménagement. Le blond ne semblait nullement en colère contre Zabini, se contentant de le regarder avec un léger intérêt.

- Tu as raison. Approuva le blond.

- Je sais que j'ai raison! Je déteste que ces loups parlent de toi de cette façon! Qu'ils t'insultent comme ça… et que tu leur donnes raison en agissant comme un…

- Je comprends, Blaise, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Le mulâtre s'arrêta brusquement de parler, regardant Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait à trois secondes de se remettre à hurler, mais le blond le battit à plat de couture en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Je suis un Dominé qui dirige un clan… Est-ce que tu sais de quoi cela à l'air pour le dit clan? Un clan à qui on a offert la… charité.

- Le chan des Potter est notre allié.

- Et il nous a offert la charité. Nous sommes déjà dans une position vulnérable… et je suis le Chef. Un Dominé… Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe dans la tête de certains de ces loups dominants? Ils pensent que nous sommes faibles… que je suis faible… qu'ils peuvent nous faire n'importe quoi… Si quelque chose arrive à l'un des membres de notre tribu… je serais responsable. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre qu'ils m'acceptent… Je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils me donnent l'opportunité de faire mes preuves.

- Drago…

- Je me fiche de quoi j'ai l'air tant que personne ne pense que nous sommes faibles. La force d'un clan est directement reflété par la force de son Chef. Les loups dominants de ce clan doivent savoir que je suis fort… pour ne pas qu'ils essayent de faire… quelque chose aux membres de notre clan. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Zabini fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pincer ses lèvres. Est-ce que Malfoy pensait sincèrement que l'un des loups dominants de son clan attaquerait gratuitement un des loups de son clan? Les prenait-il pour des sauvages? Oh et puis merde alors… Il savait pertinemment que le blond avait, tout simplement, refusé de prendre la chance.

- Je comprends, mais tu sais, mieux que quiconque, que tu ne peux pas régner en faisant peur à tout le monde. Cela marche pendant quelques temps avant que les gens se décident à se rebeller et décident de t'arracher la tête. Les loups dominants de cette tribu doivent te respecter.

Malfoy se mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ils… Ils ne me laissent pas… Oh et puis cela n'a pas d'importance… Nous ne resterons pas longtemps.

- Drago, si tu m'obliges à m'excuser, encore une fois, devant Weasley… Je vais t'arracher la tête.

- Tu es absolument terrifiant.

- Et je sais où tu dors.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent et son regard s'attarda sur le profil altier de Drago Malfoy. Comment est-ce que le blond arriverait à obtenir le respect des loups dominants de son clan? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à l'imaginer. Le blond était si… différent… Peut-être même était-il trop différent… Il ne savait pas quoi penser… Comment devait-il réagir devant ce Dominé qui voulait être traité comme un Dominant? Son loup baissa piteusement la tête, semblant lui aussi complètement perdu.

- Et maintenant… Potter. Poursuivit calmement Zabini.

Harry sursauta violemment et il eut la satisfaction de voir Malfoy en faire de même. Pourquoi est-ce que le mulâtre voulait parler de lui? Il n'y avait absolument rien à dire bon sang! Il s'était fait un devoir d'éviter le blond!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à propos de **lui**? Siffla Malfoy avec une pointe d'animosité.

Et lui qui avait commencé à penser que le blond était fait de glace… Non, il suffisait qu'il entende son nom pour qu'il soit complètement irrité. N'était-ce pas magnifique? Son loup poussa un gémissement de désespoir avant de baisser piteusement la tête. Vraiment? Où était passé la fière bête qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui? Était-elle partie en vacance?

- Il est… la voie la plus facile pour obtenir le respect des autres dominants non?

- Absolument pas.

- Il t'appelle "Chef" et il te parle comme si tu étais un Dominant.

- Il n'est qu'un hypocrite.

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous l'indignation alors que son loup laissait sa langue pende, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Il n'était pas un foutu hypocrite! La situation était étrange et surréaliste! Comment espérait-il qu'il réagisse? Avec calme et sérénité? Il agissait du mieux qu'il le pouvait au vu des circonstances!

- Il… Il agit comme s'il me respectait, mais il refuse de me traiter comme un Dominant.

- Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne t'obéit pas au doigt et à l'œil?

Le visage de Malfoy se crispa alors qu'Harry était tenté de montrer les dents. Exactement. Malfoy avait décidé de le détester parce qu'il n'agissait pas comme s'il était sa foutue putain. Il voulait qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil… ce qui n'arriverait jamais. Et il pensait qu'il pouvait lui parler n'importe comment… Encore une fois, cela était inacceptable.

- Je suis un Chef.

- Oui, et il est un Alpha. Tu n'as jamais traité un Alpha de cette façon. Tu sais comment ils sont.

- Un Alpha obéit au Chef.

- Ouais, et le Chef n'a pas intérêt à lui donner trop souvent des ordres… et il a intérêt à donner les dits ordres en disant "s'il vous plait" et "merci". Comment tu agis… est absolument illogique. Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça à un Dominé, alors un Alpha…

- Je…

Au moment où Malfoy allait, probablement, essayer de répondre à la question de son fiancé, Harry tourna légèrement les yeux et sursauta violemment en voyant ses deux petits frères de cinq ans. Les deux étaient sous leur forme de loup, leur pelage auburn absolument magnifique au soleil.

- Riley et Ryan… Murmura-t-il.

Il les prit alors par la peau du cou, faisant bien attention à ne pas leur faire mal, et ses deux petits frères se mirent à aboyer joyeusement. Riley et Ryan, les deux bébés de la famille, étaient identiques en tout point… pourtant Riley était un Dominé alors que Ryan était un Dominant. L'un des louveteau frotta alors son museau contre son nez et son loup se mit à grogner de satisfaction. Ryan s'amusa alors à lui donner des légers coups de patte, lui montrant clairement qu'il voulait qu'il se transforme afin de jouer avec eux. Harry roula des yeux avant de se mettre à marcher, ses frères grognant joyeusement à ses oreilles. Les jumeaux étaient identiques et pourtant l'un était dominé et l'autre dominant… Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi…

À suivre…

Alors, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews cette semaine parce que je suis incroyablement malade (je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ce chapitre ressemble, j'ai les yeux à moitié fermés), mais je voulais vraiment écrire parce que C'EST NOËL! Alors, JOYEUX NOËL! J'espère que vous m'écrirez plein de reviews pour les fêtes lol!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 8**

Harry poussa un grognement rauque alors que Riley se frottait vivement contre ses chevilles, grognant légèrement afin qu'il lui accorde l'attention. Son loup, dans toute sa stupidité, poussait lui aussi des petits gémissements pathétiques tout en regardant Riley avec envie. Il n'allait certainement pas rejoindre son petit frère de 5 ans, qui passait bien plus de temps sous sa forme de loup que dans celle d'un humain. Riley lui mordit alors vivement la cheville, le faisant rouler des yeux et se décider à se pencher afin de regarder son petit frère de cinq ans. Le loup roux baissa légèrement la tête de côté tout en faisant battre sa queue.

- Tu penses que, parce que tu es mignon, tu peux me faire agir comme tu veux. Petit chenapan. Gronda-t-il sans véritable conviction.

Ashley, sa sœur de 15 ans, et Riley étaient les seuls dominés de leur famille. Il n'était donc guère étonnant que tout les dominants de cette foutue famille leur donnerait la lune sans même y penser à deux fois. Il se souvenait encore d'Ashley qui réussissait à le convaincre de faire des imitations de mime uniquement en battant ses cils. Seigneur, comme il détestait parfois son côté tellement… dominant.

Maintenant qu'Ashley avait un petit-ami, un jeune loup dominant du nom de François, elle passait moins de temps à essayer de le manipuler et plus de temps à s'amuser avec François qui était bien trop heureux de la gâter. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres en pensant, malheureusement pour lui, à Drago Malfoy. Il était convaincu que le blond n'apprécierait pas de se faire dorloter et cajoler. Son loup se laissa tomber la tête au sol, le regard baisser comme s'il allait mourir. Sérieusement? Riley aboya vivement, demandant son attention. Harry se résigna à le prendre sur ses genoux, lui caressant tendrement le poil tout en continuant à lire son livre.

Il admettait volontiers que la lecture n'était véritablement pas sa tasse de thé, mais… il essayait de comprendre… Est-ce que le système dominé et dominant avait toujours existé? Qui avait décidé que ceux qui avait un tatouage de lune sur leur nuque étaient des dominés alors que ceux qui l'avaient sur leur poignet étaient des dominants? Qui avait choisi leur rôle? Peut-être s'agissait-il tout simplement d'un coup du sort. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucune raison pour que leur espèce soit séparé en deux. Peut-être devrait-il penser à inviter Ginny à aller prendre un verre. Un frisson de dégoût le traversa alors que son loup se mettait à sauter, tant il était agité. Seigneur… Baiser… Ginny… Il avait envie de vomir.

Elle était une… Non, elle était comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer coucher avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer coucher avec un loup dominant voilà tout. Comment Malfoy faisait-il pour coucher avec Zabini? Peut-être que Malfoy était la seule exception. Peut-être qu'il était un Dominant enfermé dans un corps de Dominé. Ou peut-être qu'il était tout simplement un enfoiré de première qui s'amusait à le rendre complètement cinglé. Riley posa brusquement ses pattes avants sur son visage, l'obligeant à lui accorder de l'attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, de toute façon? N'es-tu pas censé rester avec Maman?

Riley eut aussitôt une moue piteuse qui lui indiqua clairement que son petit frère avait probablement fait une bêtise… et que sa mère ne tarderait pas à arriver dans son bureau, le regard en furie et le corps raide comme une barre de fer. Il lança un regard empli de sympathie en direction de Riley qui poussa un petit grognement de désespoir.

- J'aimerais te dire que je te protègerais, mais maman me terrifie.

Riley se mit alors à frotter joyeusement sa tête sur son cou, essayant de le convaincre de se sacrifier en face de la lionne qui était leur mère. Le cœur d'Harry se serra sous l'affection et il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as cassé?

So petit frère se transforma brusquement en humain, et Harry n'eut aucune réaction en voyant le petit garçon nu sur ses genoux. Riley baissa piteusement la tête tout en jouant avec ses longs cheveux auburn.

- Le vase dans la salle à manger.

- Seigneur… Maman veut ta peau.

- Harry! Protège-moi!

Le brun s'apprêtait à répondre quand sa mère pénétra dans son bureau, ses yeux émeraude promettant la mort et le désespoir. Harry sentit un frisson de terreur le parcourir alors que les yeux de Riley se couvraient de larmes. Oui… Il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant que de se faire gronder par Lily Potter. Son père était, certes, un enfoiré de première, mais sa mère était une diablesse possédant l'apparence d'un ange. Elle leva dignement la main en direction de Riley qui poussa un couinement de tristesse avant de se diriger vers leur mère.

- Maman…

- Harry, je suis convaincu que tu travailles très dur en ce moment… Après tout, tu es le futur chef de notre grand clan… un clan avec des règles… et des punitions… mieux que quiconque tu comprends les responsabilités qui reposent sur chacune de nos épaules… et tu sais qu'il faut un châtiment adéquat à chacun de nos gestes.

Harry eut une grimace explicite alors que sa mère haussait un sourcil victorieux. Il était impossible d'argumenter avec sa mère. Son père avait toujours eu deux tactiques lorsqu'il argumentait avec Lily Potter. Soit il lui disait "Bien évidemment, Chérie." ou il faisait un bruit qui ne voulait absolument rien dire, lui donnant ainsi raison. Il était impossible de gagner contre sa mère qui était en mesure de pondre un discours plus long que son bras sans même cligner des yeux. Quelle horrible torture. Il se souvenait encore de son enfance lorsqu'elle l'obligeait à écouter chaque mot qu'elle disait… et à les recopier… Riley laissa sa lèvre inférieure trembler et Harry eut une grimace.

- Le discours… Pourrait-il durer moins de trente minutes? Demanda-t-il plaintivement.

- Un discours? Je ne fais pas de discours, mon cher enfant. Je me contente d'énoncer les faits tels que je les vois. Si l'un de vous n'est pas d'accord avec moi… Cela ne me dérange pas du tout de vous écouter.

Personne n'était assez fou pour argumenter avec sa mère. Harry hocha néanmoins la tête, préférant lui donner raison. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le beau visage de sa mère avant qu'elle ne sorte de son bureau, Riley la suivant avec tristesse et donnant l'impression de marcher vers son exécution. Le brun se massa lentement la tempe avant de continuer à lire. Bordel, il savait déjà tout cela… Les loups allaient toujours en paire… un était le Attana, c'est-à-dire le Dominant, et l'autre était le Danatta. Lorsque le Attana trouvait son Danatta, ils formaient une paire idéale qui s'équilibraient parfaitement. Leur couple était si puissant qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'aimer et se chérir pour l'éternité. Harry referma brusquement le livre et poussa un grognement de frustration.

Personne ne prenait la peine d'expliquer pourquoi un loup était un Attana et l'autre un Danatta. Tout le monde agissait comme s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une évidence… Quelqu'un cogna soudainement à sa porte, le sortant abruptement de ses pensées. Il aboya un "entrer", devinant aisément qu'il devait s'agit de l'un de ses frères ou l'une de ses sœurs. Son loup se redressa comme un ressort en sentant l'odeur de Drago Malfoy et Harry sentit son corps se raidir sous le choc. Les cheveux du blond tombaient en cascade autour de son visage angélique alors que ses yeux argentés le fixaient avec une certaine méfiance. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Il était excité comme un malade. Il voulait prendre ses jambes à son. Bordel, est-ce que ce foutu Malfoy pouvait lui donner une expression fixe au lieu de le troubler à ce point? Le Dominé ferma calmement la porte avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de s'asseoir en face de lui. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû se lever et faire une révérence, mais, dans son short, il était convaincu que son début d'érection n'était pas des plus subtils. Son loup poussa un grognement de pure désir et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas se frapper la tête contre son bureau. Il avait baisé avec Lavande il y a moins de deux heures de cela! Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un minimum de répit?

- Potter… Il semblerait… que je me trouve dans une impasse. Commença lentement le blond.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent et il eut peur, pendant quelques secondes, de perdre le contrôle. Son loup grognait vicieusement tout en marchant de long en large. Seigneur comme son odeur était ensorcelante! Un mélange de pomme et de miel! Un mélange qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche et qui lui donnait l'envie folle de… Très mauvaise idée.

- Ah. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- Il a été porté à mon attention… que je donnais peut-être l'impression que tu ne méritais pas de respect. Ce qui est parfaitement ridicule.

- Ah.

- Après tout, tu es un futur Chef de clan. Un Alpha puissant. Il est évident que tu mérites le respect.

- Ah.

Le visage de Malfoy se tordit sous l'irritation et Harry laissa presque échapper un rire hystérique. Il avait bien trop peur de parler! Et s'il laissait échapper un grognement de désir? Il était étonné que le blond ne sente pas son envie de sexe. Elle était si puissante qu'il était à trois secondes de commencer à hurler. Son loup se mit à gratter le sol de ses griffes tout en poussant des grognements rauques.

- Est-ce donc tout ce que tu as à dire? "Ah"? Siffla le blond.

- Oh?

Le Dominé se leva alors d'un bond, montrant violemment les dents. Bordel qu'il était sexy. Harry était prêt à parier qu'il ne se laisserait pas dominer facilement. Il serait obligé de le plaquer contre le sol et de lui faire perdre la tête avant de le pénétrer. Ou bien peut-être qu'il le chevaucherait alors qu'Harry se contenterait de bouger les hanches afin d'enfouir son érection le plus loin possible à l'intérieur de son être. Oh merde alors! Il était en train de manquer de respect à un Chef uniquement parce qu'il était trop occupé à penser avec son pénis? Il était une foutue disgrâce…

- Potter! Soyons clairs! Je suis un Chef! Je mérite le respect! Si je te donne des ordres, tu te dois d'y obéir! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?!

Son loup redressa dangereusement la tête et Harry sentit l'irritation monter en lui en même temps que son désir. Il était un putain d'Alpha… Les Dominants contrôlaient les Dominés… Et les Alphas contrôlaient les Dominants… Il était peut-être un Alpha calme et minimalement ouvert d'esprit… mais il restait un foutu Alpha. Il se redressa lentement et contourna calmement son bureau. Malfoy s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais son regard tomba sur son érection. La bouche du blond s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'un rougissement imperceptible apparaissait sur ses joues. Harry se saisit alors des bras du blond, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

- Je n'obéis aux ordres que si je le veux. Murmura-t-il dangereusement. Je suis un **Alpha**. Je suis le futur Chef de cette tribu. Tu penses que tu m'honores en me rassurant de ton respect? Un respect qui me revient de **droit**.

La respiration de Malfoy se fit plus rapide et Harry vit ses pupilles se dilater. Bordel… Il pouvait le foutre sur ce foutu bureau, balancer les livres et les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient, arracher son fichu pantalon et juste… Le blond sembla lire ses pensées et Harry vit son rougissement s'étendre davantage alors qu'il s'humectait délicatement les lèvres. L'éclair de désir qui foudroya ses hanches le fit grognement silencieusement.

- Est-ce que tu doutes de mon pouvoir? Poursuivit-il dangereusement. N'oublie jamais ce que je suis. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Malfoy semblait dans l'incapacité de lui répondre alors le brun se saisit de ses avant-bras, le secouant sèchement afin de l'obliger à réagir. Les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Harry poussa un grognement rauque.

- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre!? Répéta-t-il dangereusement.

Le Dominé ouvrit la bouche avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent et qu'il ne pousse un grognement de dégoût.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement avant que je ne t'arrache ton érection et que je te la fasse manger. Cracha le blond.

- Malfoy…

- N'importe quel trou t'attire, pas vrai? Tu es vraiment…

Le blond se dégagea alors violement et le loup d'Harry poussa un hurlement à s'en écorcher les tympans. Pourquoi le brun avait-il l'impression qu'il aurait pu, enfin, baiser Malfoy, mais qu'il venait de détruire sa chance?

- Je me fiche éperdument que tu veuilles baiser tous les dominés qui ont le malheur de croiser ton regard. Poursuivit sèchement le blond. Je suis un Chef de Clan. Je suis plus haut placé que toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de cette façon.

- Malfoy! S'énerva le brun.

- La prochaine fois que tu oses me parler sous ce ton… sois prêt à m'affronter.

Le blond lui tourna alors le dos et partit sans demander son reste.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 9**

Harry laissa échapper un rire amusé alors que Terry expliquait, avec de grands gestes, sa dernière mésaventure avec une Dominée du nom de Joanna. Le brun prit rapidement une gorgée de bière, le regard pétillant. Quelle foutue joie de pouvoir relaxer pendant quelques secondes… Son regard se posa sur chaque membre du petit groupe de Dominants. Ron buvait calmement sa bière alors que Ginny écoutait avec intérêt l'histoire de Terry. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait vaguement perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. La brune n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressée par les histoires de sexe sans lendemain. Une Dominante romantique… Harry haussa légèrement les épaules face à cette pensée alors que son loup penchait la tête de côté. Il n'avait jamais été romantique. Le sexe était, tout simplement, une façon de libérer sa tension. Une très agréable manière de libérer sa tension… Et, en ce moment, il était perpétuellement tendu. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils en pensant à la raison de son stress. Depuis sa dernière conversation avec Malfoy, il s'était fait un devoir d'éviter le blond. Il ne pouvait prédire comment se terminerait une autre altercation entre eux. Bordel! Il lui avait montré qu'il était en érection! Et Malfoy l'avait complètement… ignoré. Son loup poussa un hurlement de désespoir qui lui donna aussitôt mal à la tête. Non, il n'était pas venu ici pour penser au blond. Il était en train de prendre du bon temps avec ses amis.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne savait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas comment utiliser sa langue. Termina Terry en ricanant légèrement. Au moins, elle ne m'a pas mordu.

- Tu lui as fait croire que tu étais son âme sœur. Rétorqua Hermione. Si j'avais été elle, je t'aurais arraché le pénis.

- Si elle est si facilement convaincue… elle est tout simplement une idiote. J'ai fait ce que tout Dominant aurait fait.

Hermione eut une grimace dégoûté alors que Ron haussait un sourcil. Ginny se contenta de rire légèrement. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, le loup dominé Neville Londubat, la rouquine était un ange, mais auparavant… Autant Harry était heureux pour elle, autant il était triste pour lui-même. Ginny avait été la partenaire idéale pour faire la fête. Ron, dans toute son ambition, refusait catégoriquement de baiser qui que ce soit et Hermione était une romantique qui voulait absolument que le sexe ait une connotation émotionnelle. Ridicule…

- Et toi, Harry? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait? Rétorqua Terry.

- Je ne fais jamais de fausses promesses. Fit remarquer le brun. Et puis, je ne baise pas les dominés romantiques. Ça me donne mal à la tête.

- Vraiment Harry? Mal à la tête? S'amusa Hermione.

- Oui… Les dominés romantiques veulent toujours parler… ils veulent des promesses… des fleurs… des compliments… Je préfère les dominés plus réalistes.

- Ceux qui ouvrent les jambes sans le moindre problème? Interpréta la brunette.

- Ceux qui veulent du bon temps.

Ceux qui savaient qu'une baise avec lui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait des sentiments… Ceux qui ne faisaient pas de chichis uniquement parce qu'il était le futur chef de cette tribu. Il aimait les dominés simples et réalistes qui voulaient uniquement son corps. Il savait que certains dominants archaïques portaient des jugements sur les dominés qui baisaient aussi… nonchalamment, mais lui les trouvait tout simplement pragmatiques. S'ils voulaient baiser, pourquoi devrait-il s'en empêcher? Il s'agissait d'un magnifique système qui convenait à tout le monde. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que son âme sœur soit vierge.

- Et toi Ron? Que veux-tu d'un Dominé que tu emmènes au lit?

- Je n'emmène personne au lit. Rétorqua le rouquin.

- Oh oui… Monsieur Vierge jusqu'à la fin des temps. Se moqua Terry.

- Je ne suis pas vierge et tu le sais.

- Ouais… Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas baisé?

Les lèvres de Ron se pincèrent légèrement avant qu'il hausse une épaule.

- 6 mois.

Harry s'étouffa promptement avec sa bière alors que Terry se mettait à hurler de rire. 6… mois… Son loup se coucha soudainement sur le dos, faisant le mort. Ouais, il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. 6 mois sans rien faire… Il ne pourrait pas le supporter… Il finirait probablement par mourir… Ou il se masturberait tellement souvent que sa mère lui ferait un discours de 20 pages.

- Oh mon Dieu… S'étrangla Terry. Comment est-ce que tu fais? Ta main droite doit être ta meilleure amie.

- En fait, il s'agit de ma main gauche. Rétorqua Ron. Et je n'ai pas le temps de baiser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que la baise?

- Travailler… s'entrainer… devenir quelqu'un… Énuméra Ron. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à baiser des dominés si je peux m'entrainer.

- Wow… Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire un mois sans baiser… Murmura Terry. Et toi Harry? Quelle a été ta plus longue période sans baise?

Le brun eut un léger sourire.

- 4 jours… J'étais malade.

Ginny et Terry éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron se secouait la tête, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder Hermione qui devait sûrement le fixer avec une grimace. Oui, il aimait baiser. Il n'en avait pas honte. Il avait un excellent appétit sexuel et cela ne lui causait pas le moindre problème. Il n'allait pas s'excuser d'utiliser son pénis. Il n'était pas un romantique qui associait le sexe à l'amour… N'était-ce pas une manière stupide de voir les choses? Une façon idiote de se limiter…

- D'accord Harry… Hypothétiquement parlant… que ferais-tu si ton âme sœur ne voulait pas baiser dès la première seconde qu'il te verrait? Demanda Hermione.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Si ton âme sœur, avant de baiser, voulait que tu le… charmes… que ferais-tu? Pourrais-tu attendre?

- Es-tu complètement folle, Hermione? Rétorqua Harry. Mon âme sœur ne sera jamais un puritain romantique. Mon âme sœur sera aussi dévergondé et pervers que moi.

- Mais, je te parle hypothétiquement… Est-ce que tu pourrais attendre?

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que tous les autres dominants du groupe le regardaient avec intérêt. Même son loup semblait l'observer avec intérêt, la langue sortie et la tête penchée sur le côté. C'était quoi cette question de merde? Pourquoi devait-il même y réfléchir? Il se mit à tambouriner la table avec ses doigts. Son âme sœur allait être la personne la plus importante de sa vie… Il était la personne faite pour lui en tout point. Il était donc évident que celui-ci allait avoir un bon appétit sexuel non? Pourquoi perdraient-ils leur temps à attendre pour la meilleure baise de leur vie?

- Combien de temps? Demanda-t-il, les dents serrés.

- Six mois.

Cette fois-ci, son loup poussa un gémissement de désespoir et Harry était à peu près convaincu d'avoir vu une larme coulée sur sa fourrure soyeuse. _Six mois_? Impossible.

- Est-ce que tu l'obligerais à coucher avec toi?

- Certainement pas. Cracha Harry.

- Tu le tromperais?

- Il est impossible de tromper son âme sœur. Mon loup ne me le permettrait pas.

- Pas tant que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble… Tu pourrais le tromper tant que tu ne l'auras pas baisé.

- Oh pour l'amour de… Bon, _hypothétiquement parlant_, si mon âme sœur était assez stupide pour ne pas vouloir baiser avec moi… J'attendrais… et après je le lui ferais payer. Chèrement.

- De quoi est-ce que…

- Je risque de le baiser pendant une semaine… non un mois en entier… sans m'arrêter une seule seconde… Tel sera mon prix.

- Amen. Ricana Terry. Quelle étrange question, Hermione. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui veut attendre pour le mariage.

- Peut-être mais…

Harry sentit soudainement son corps se tendre en sentant l'odeur de Drago Malfoy. Le blond venait de rentrer dans leur bar. Il vit une grimace se former sur le visage des deux Weasley tandis que Terry roulait des yeux. Hermione eut un sourire amusé avant de faire un signe de main. Bordel! Harry ne put que lui jeter un regard mauvais. Il ne voulait pas voir Malfoy. Il était venu se détendre, merde! Et il ne pouvait pas parler de sexe et d'âme sœur et ensuite voir Drago Malfoy. Ce n'était pas bon pour son mental. Son loup se mit à faire des étranges petits bonds, semblant ignorer s'il devait être heureux de l'arriver du Dominé ou si, au contraire, il devait se mettre à grogner de colère. L'odeur du blond se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve directement derrière lui.

- Bonsoir Chef Malfoy. Déclara calmement Hermione. Et Pansy.

Ses compagnons grognèrent des salutations et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était censé se tourner et saluer le blond… Il s'agissait de la chose polie à faire… Il savait cela, mais pourtant… Bordel… Sa seule odeur était suffisante pour le rendre fou… Il ne pouvait pas être en compagnie du Dominé… Il risquait de le rendre cinglé… Il se résigna à se tourner dans sa direction et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à baver ouvertement. Putain, comme il était beau… Cheveux d'or… jambes interminables… hanches étroites… Il pouvait s'imaginer… Non, très mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait Drago Malfoy.

- Bonsoir… Chef Malfoy… Siffla Harry, d'une voix basse et légèrement menaçante. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée.

- Excellente.

Voilà, il avait été poli… Maintenant, est-ce qu'il pouvait dégager? Hermione se leva soudainement et prit deux chaises afin de les emmener à leur table. Harry lui lança aussitôt un regard noir auquel la brune répondit par un sourire étincelant. Il allait la tuer… Et elle mériterait chaque moment de torture qu'il lui infligerait. À sa grande horreur, Malfoy et la louve dominante s'assirent à leur table. Bordel… de quoi allait-il bien pouvoir parler avec un Dominé présent? Il ne pouvait plus parler de sexe… Un rictus apparut soudainement sur les lèvres de Terry et Harry fut tenté de se masser la tempe.

- J'adore prendre un Dominé par les cheveux et l'obliger à me sucer. Déclara-t-il vicieusement.

Oh super… Maintenant, Terry voulait provoquer Malfoy? Le Dominant avait toujours été cru, mais certainement pas aussi… dégradant. Mais, Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire de ne pas parler de cette façon. Et puis, c'était Malfoy qui avait décidé de se joindre à eux… Si Terry allait trop loin, il interviendrait. Le blond n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de regarder Terry avec dédain.

- Je veux juste bouger dans sa bouche alors que lui est immobile.

- Vraiment Terry. Siffla Ron. Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça alors qu'un…

Le rouquin cessa soudainement de parler en apercevant le regard noir de Drago Malfoy. Le blond hocha alors imperceptiblement la tête avant de retourner son regard vers Terry qui avait légèrement rougi.

- Mais, continuez donc Monsieur Boot… Vous parliez de cheveux et de bouche. Déclara aimablement le Dominé.

Le rougissement de Terry s'étendit et il montra vivement les dents dans sa colère. Le Dominant avait visiblement échoué dans son but… Il avait voulu rendre Malfoy mal à l'aise… et pourtant… le blond semblait le plus calme d'eux tous.

- De ce que j'ai pu entendre de vos… magnifiques descriptions. Poursuivit calmement Malfoy. Vous ne baisez pas du tout comme moi.

- Ah ouais?

- Oui… Selon moi, faire l'amour est un art… Mon but n'est pas d'utiliser mon partenaire comme un trou, mais plutôt de le rendre fou de désir… avec ma bouche, avec mes doigts… avec mon corps… Je veux qu'il ne pense qu'à moi… qu'il ne voit que moi… qu'il devienne fou de désir dès qu'il croise mon regard… dès qu'il sente mon odeur…

Harry avait… incroyablement chaud… Et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était presque sur le point de bander alors qu'il se trouvait avec ses amis. Mauvaise idée… Ils pourraient tous sentir son envie… son désespoir… Le blond se pencha alors délicatement en direction de Terry, passant doucement… sensuellement… une main sur sa magnifique gorge d'albâtre.

- Après avoir couché avec moi… il n'y aura personne d'autres… Je suis la meilleure baise que quiconque peut espérer.

Harry était à deux secondes de se jeter sur Malfoy lorsqu'il sentit soudainement l'odeur d'une érection… et il ne put que tourner un regard choqué en direction de Terry. Son loup poussa soudainement un grognement menaçant qui le fit se redresser de toute sa grandeur. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Terry qui se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de passer une main presque tremblante dans ses cheveux châtains.

- Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes.

Le Dominant se leva alors d'un bond et disparut dans la salle de bain. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Malfoy et Harry ne put que cligner stupidement des yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le blond agir… comme un Dominé.

- C'était… incroyablement méchant Drago. Fit remarquer Parkinson en riant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi… Je ne faisais que dire la vérité.

Les yeux argentés tombèrent alors dans les siens et Harry prit une respiration presque tremblante. Merde… Il le croyait… Oh comme il le croyait… Meilleure baise de sa foutue vie… Oh oui, il le croyait.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 10**

Harry regarda calmement la pleine lune apparaître dans le ciel et eut un minuscule sourire suivi aussitôt par un soupir. La pleine lune… Le seul moment du mois où il acceptait, sans rechigner, de céder son corps à son loup. Il ignorait s'il aurait pu, avec beaucoup de volonté, rester humain durant la pleine, mais mieux valait, pour sa propre santé mentale, ne pas tester cette théorie. Son loup étai incroyablement excité dès qu'approchait la pleine lune… essayer de le contrôler pendant cette période était demandé de recevoir une balle dans la tête. Sa bête ne lui laisserait pas le moindre répit tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne le laisserait pas le posséder.

Le brun poussa enleva alors méthodiquement ses vêtements, les laissant près d'un arbre. Il savait pertinemment que certains loups préféraient s'enfermer chez eux plutôt que de sortir pendant la pleine lune. Après tout, il s'agissait du moment où leur côté animal, qui était pourtant déjà très fort, était le plus présent… ce qui voulait que certaines situations, violentes ou sexuelles, pouvaient facilement arriver. Il était convaincu que Ginny allait probablement baiser Neville jusqu'à ce que le pauvre loup dominé demande grâce… Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage d'Harry avant que son loup ne mette à hurler dans ses oreilles. D'accord, bordel. Aucune patience. Le brun ferma alors les yeux avant de se sentir transformer. Le processus n'était nullement douloureux. En fait, mettre ses vêtements risquait de faire plus mal que de changer de forme. Il tomba alors à quatre pattes et se secoua rapidement le corps.

Sa langue sortie alors de sa bouche et un hurlement satisfait s'échappa de sa gorge. Merde, comme être un loup était satisfaisant par moment! Il se mit alors à courir, sentant le vent dans son pelage. Il pouvait hurler. Il pouvait sauter. Il pouvait chasser un écureuil et personne ne pourrait le juger. Il était un loup… Un simple loup sans les problèmes des humains. Il vit au loin une louve brune et de bonne taille et lui lança un hurlement afin de la saluer. Il pouvait reconnaître l'odeur d'Hermione entre mille. La dominante lui lança un hurlement, mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas. Harry n'avait pas envie de jouer avec qui que ce soit. Il voulait seulement courir… courir à s'en fatiguer les pattes. Il sentit, un peu à sa gauche, l'odeur de Colin qui était clairement excité.

Harry aurait peut-être répondu à l'invitation, mais son loup se contenta de pousser un vague grognement désintéressé avant de continuer à courir. Hé bien… Harry ne pouvait pas le contrôler… Son loup était le maître pour cette nuit. S'il n'avait pas envie de baiser, grand bien lui fasse… Sauf que Colin risquait d'être fâché contre lui… Harry aurait intérêt à se faire pardonner le lendemain… Il continua alors à s'aventurer dans la forêt… courant à en perdre l'haleine. Harry n'aurait su dire où son loup s'élançait de cette façon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir le moindre but, pourtant… il recherchait quelque chose… ou peut-être quelqu'un. Harry sentit son corps se crisper en pensant que la personne qu'il recherchait était peut-être… Il aurait voulu arrêter son loup, mais… Bordel, comme il détestait cet aspect de sa transformation! Soudainement, son loup s'arrêta, s'accroupissant légèrement tout en respirant profondément. Cela ne lui prit pas de temps pour sentir l'odeur envoûtante de Drago Malfoy. Bordel! Était-ce lui ou l'odeur du blond semblait encore plus intoxicante sous sa forme animale? Très mauvais signe. Son loup releva alors la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur le blond dans toute sa splendeur. Enfin… selon son loup. Merde, Malfoy était un loup superbe… pelage aussi blanc que la neige… yeux argentés… ossature délicate… Son loup était littéralement en train de baver! N'était-ce pas incroyablement triste?

Et Harry qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Malfoy se pencha afin de boire de l'eau dans une rivière et son loup en profita pour s'approcher, clairement hypnotisé. Malfoy redressa alors brusquement la tête, ses yeux argentés se posant sur sa forme louve. Sa bête s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son premier instinct était de prendre Malfoy et de l'obliger à se soumettre… mais même son loup n'était pas assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille. Le dominé aurait probablement été capable de l'étrangler avec ses pattes. Quelle image terrifiante… À sa grande surprise, au lieu de partir en courant, Malfoy s'assit royalement sur le sol, la tête penchée de côté. Seigneur, pourquoi faisait-il cela? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas?

Sauf qu'Harry était convaincu que son loup le suivrait sans la moindre hésitation… Sa bête se mit alors à avancer calmement en direction de Malfoy, son cœur pourtant tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il essayait d'avoir l'air impressionnant et sûr de lui… ce qui était assez difficile lorsqu'une paire de yeux argentés le fixait avec autant d'intérêt. Son loup était… nerveux? Sérieusement? Il savait pourtant qu'il était un bel animal… Pelage noir… yeux émeraude… ossature puissante et musclée… Et pourtant ce petit dominé de merde le rendait si nerveux? Peu importe sa forme, Malfoy était vraiment énervant. Son loup s'arrêta alors à quelques centimètres de Malfoy et posa, autoritairement, sa gorge sur la tête du loup blanc, frottant doucement leurs poils l'un contre l'autre. Le dominé sursauta légèrement en-dessous de lui avant de se… frotter contre lui? Il avait… accepté sa caresse? Comme ça? Sans le moindre effort? Son loup n'avait pas eu à combattre un dragon ni à trouver un trésor caché? Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas être aussi simple que sa bête?

Le loup d'Harry se mit alors à grogner de plaisir alors que le loup de Malfoy était visiblement en extase, se frottant énergiquement et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son loup se sente excité comme un malade. Il lécha alors le pelage de Malfoy avant de l'obliger à se coucher. Le loup dominé se laissa faire, semblant frémir d'impatience. Harry pouvait sentir son excitation… Oh wow… Son excitation si forte… une odeur qui l'appelait… qui le suppliait… Oh oui… Il voulait… Sans le moindre avertissement, le loup de Malfoy disparut, laissant place à Drago Malfoy, l'humain. Le blond respirait avec difficulté, un rougissement s'étendant de son visage jusqu'à son cou. Son loup poussa un hurlement de colère qui fit visiblement frémir le chef de clan. Harry comprenait parfaitement sa frustration. Il avait été à deux fois de baiser Malfoy… Bordel… rentrer à l'intérieur de Malfoy… Le pénétrer… Le marquer… Son loup grogna à nouveau avant de prendre une décision. Sans même avoir le temps de protester, Harry sentit son corps se retransformer en humain. Son loup l'avait obligé à redevenir humain… mais, il n'était toujours pas en contrôle… Malfoy ouvrit la bouche et leva les mains devant lui.

- Re… Reste… Loin… De… Moi… Bégaya-t-il avec difficulté.

Son loup se contenta d'avoir un sourire carnassier avant de bondir. Harry savait qu'il devrait, au moins, essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Mais, il pouvait le sentir… l'excitation de Malfoy… Une odeur qui l'intoxiquait… le tourmentait… le faisait bander comme un malade… Et il pouvait encore se souvenir des paroles du blond… Meilleure baise de sa vie, pas vrai? Oh oui… Il allait le lui prouver. Il se saisit alors des bras du blond afin de le plaquer au sol et s'installa entre ses jambes nues. Le blond essaya à peine de se débattre, se contentant de secouer désespérément la tête de droite à gauche. Pourtant, dans cette position, son érection était impossible à cacher.

- Non… Non… Supplia-t-il.

Harry poussa un grognement rauque avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre le cou gracile du blond, léchant et mordant délicatement la peau blanche. Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de la bouche aux lèvres fines alors que les longues jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, collant leur érection l'une contre l'autre. Harry se mit alors à mordiller frénétiquement la nuque du blond, laissant des marques qui lui faisaient incroyablement plaisir.

- Je ne veux pas…

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas, il ondulait contre ses hanches, bougeant en-dessous de lui avec grâce et passion. Les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche semblaient si profonds qu'ils devaient presque blessés sa gorge. Bordel, comme il le voulait… Harry relâcha alors l'un des bras du blond, laissant ses doigts caresser la peau douce avant de prendre l'une des fesses de Malfoy, la massant presque violemment. La main du blond, qui était maintenant libre, s'accrocha à ses cheveux, plaquant sa bouche plus fermement contre sa peau.

- Non… Non… Non… Protesta-t-il faiblement. Ne me fais pas ça…

La main d'Harry se faufila alors entre les deux jambes du blond, caressant doucement son érection avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de son corps. Sans le moindre avertissement, il le pénétra délicatement avec un de ses doigts. Le mouvement de va-et-vient sembla détruire le contrôle de Malfoy qui rejeta la tête en arrière avec désespoir avant de libérer son bras qui était encore emprisonné. Il poussa alors violemment Harry avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. Harry n'avait jamais aimé cette position, mais bordel! Voir Malfoy, les jambes écartées, au-dessus de lui, près à le chevaucher? C'était juste… Les mains du blond s'enroulèrent alors autour de son érection et Harry poussa un grognement de plaisir. Ses mains s'agrippèrent alors aux fesses ondulantes.

- Je te veux… Eut-il la force de grogner. Je veux te posséder… Je veux que tu sois à moi… Rien qu'à moi…

Les mains du blond se durcirent alors autour de son érection, lui faisant pousser un feulement presque animal. Bordel! Il se sentait hors de contrôle! Il n'allait pas éjaculer à cause de mains, pas vrai? Il n'était pas aussi pathétique. Il se saisit alors de la nuque du dominé et l'obligea à se pencher afin que leur bouche s'effleure. Les yeux de Malfoy semblaient presque luire dans la nuit.

- À moi… Siffla Harry.

- Non. **À moi**.

La bouche du blond s'empara alors de la sienne, le faisant frémir de par et d'autre. Ils se battaient même en s'embrassant. Un moment, Malfoy était celui qui fouillait sa bouche et l'autre Harry plongeait voracement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes. Bordel… Il voulait baiser… Il voulait rentrer à l'intérieur de Malfoy… Jusqu'à la fin des temps… Deux de ses doigts se mirent alors à pénétrer le blond, obligeant ses hanches à bouger dans ses coups de boutoirs. Il pouvait sentir les gémissements du dominé contre sa bouche.

- À moi. Ordonna-t-il. Tu es à moi!

- Si je sens l'odeur d'une autre pute sur toi, je vais te tuer. Répliqua d'une voix mordante le blond. Cette érection est à moi.

La possessivité du blond… était étrangement excitante. Harry n'aurait pas eu la moindre objection à ne baiser personne d'autres que lui… rien que lui… Ses doigts se mirent à masser vigoureusement la prostate du blond et il sentit le corps de celui-ci se mettre à trembler alors que ses mains allaient-et-venaient encore plus vite sur son érection… juste un peu plus… un peu plus et il pourrait…,

- Il n'y aura plus personne d'autres… Murmura Harry, délirant de plaisir. Personne d'autres…

Malfoy ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa comme un ressort, se libérant de leur étreinte. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son orgasme avait été si près que son érection en était douloureuse. Bordel de merde! Il montra alors les dents tout en poussant un grognement rauque.

- Viens ici! Aboya-t-il.

Le blond leva alors une main dans sa direction et un mur de feu apparut, bloquant son chemin. Avant qu'il ne puisse sauter, et ainsi se brûler au troisième degré, Malfoy fit demi-tour afin de pouvoir s'enfuir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut une ombre au loin que le feu disparut… Harry n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche après ce moment…

- BORDEL DE MERDE!

À suivre…

Pas de réponse aux reviews cette semaine… Je suis malade… Je suis morte… Je suis grippée.. j'ai mal au nez… j'ai mal à la tête… j'ai tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à dormir ce qui explique pourquoi je suis en train d'écrire au lieu de ronfler… je vous aime par contre lol!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Et voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Et la lune décida… **

**Chapitre 11**

Harry ignorait complètement comment il était censé se sentir. Le brun passa furieusement une main sur ses yeux alors que l'eau de la douche coulait doucement sur son corps nu. Oui… Il ignorait complètement comment il était censé se sentir. Son loup se mit à gémir pitoyablement, semblant lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. La seule réponse d'Harry était une magnifique doigt d'honneur. Il avait… Il avait failli baiser Drago Malfoy. Ses poings se crispèrent aussitôt et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas enfoncer son poing dans un mur. Sans le moindre avertissement, son loup se mit à grogner de colère, avant de gémir de tristesse pour finalement se rouler en boule. Sérieusement? Voilà ce qu'était la digne réaction de son animal? De se rouler en boule? Il avait besoin d'un fusil pour lui tirer dessus. Comme pour l'énerver, sa bête ne réagit nullement à sa menace, se contentant de gémir de désespoir.

Oh et puis qu'il aille se faire foutre. Le brun eut aussitôt un grognement rauque face à cette pensée. Il refusait de penser au fait de foutre qui que ce soit. Merde… Ses doigts avaient été à l'intérieur de Malfoy… et les mains de Malfoy s'étaient retrouvées autour de son… Non. Il n'allait pas penser à ça. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de se masturber en pensant au blond. Seigneur… La réaction de son loup hier soir après que le dominé l'ait planté là…. Il ne voulait même pas l'état des arbres qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer cette nuit. Il avait tout détruit sur son passage comme un foutu sauvage. La frustration sexuelle avait un très mauvais effet sur lui. Cela allait sans dire. Le brun se décida alors à quitter sa douche brûlante, s'habillant rapidement et espérant s'enfuir de chez lui sans croiser le blond.

Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder ses yeux gris et… et faire quoi exactement? Était-il censé le plaquer contre un mur et le baiser? Était-il censé s'excuser? Était-il censé agir comme si de rien n'était? Quel était le protocole dans cette fichue situation? Il n'y en avait pas, voilà tout. C'était pour cela qu'il allait s'enfuir, sans la moindre honte. Avant qu'il ne puisse partir de chez lui, il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Son loup se redressa comme un ressort en sentant l'odeur ensorcelante de… Drago Malfoy. Oh bordel… Un grognement involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son bas-ventre semblait vouloir reprendre vie. Non. Il n'était pas un obsédé sexuel… Bon peut-être un peu, mais pas à ce point! Il était parfaitement normal. Il n'était pas un détraqué. Et il avait bien l'intention de s'enfuir alors…

- Potter. Tourne-toi. Ordonna fermement le blond.

Oh non. Il n'allait pas lui donner des ordres après l'avoir masturbé pour ensuite le planter là sans le moindre problème. Harry se fit un plaisir de se tourner dans sa direction, les dents sortis sous la colère. Bordel de merde! Voir son corps ne l'aidait pas du tout à se contrôler! Longues jambes, cheveux d'or, bouche mince… Pourquoi, merde? Pourquoi **lui**? Son loup semblait ignorer quoi faire, restant parfaitement immobile. Après tout, il devait hésiter entre baver et grogner. Deux réactions qui ne l'aideraient pas du tout à se contrôler. Il fallait qu'il reprenne son calme.

- Quoi!? Aboya-t-il férocement.

Le dominé pinça les lèvres avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Que ressentait-il en ce moment? De l'indifférence? De la gêne? Pensait-il qu'Harry aurait dû s'excuser pour son comportement? Seigneur, pourquoi la simple idée de s'excuser lui donnait-il l'envie de vomir? Il ne regrettait pas ses actions et, peu importe ce que Malfoy pouvait bien dire, il ne l'avait pas obligé à le masturber… et à lui dire ses choses… Son corps était en surchauffe. Pourquoi devait-il être en surchauffe? Il devait être maudit voilà tout.

- Potter… Je… m'excuse…

Pardon? La bouche d'Harry dégringola, sous le choc, alors que Malfoy se contentait de le fixer calmement. Quoi? Il… Il s'excusait? Son loup tomba brusquement au sol, semblant abandonné la partie. Il n'était pas le seul. Il ne comprenait rien. Était-il même censé comprendre le blond? Ou bien fallait-il être incroyablement intelligent pour le comprendre? Peut-être devait-il aller voir Hermione et la supplier de lui expliquer les mécanismes du cerveau tordu de Drago Malfoy.

- Je m'excuse parce que j'ai pris avantage de toi. Poursuivi calmement le blond. J'ai profité de la pleine lune pou abuser de ton corps. Je suis fiancé et tu mérites bien plus de respect de ma part.

Est-ce qu'un dominé était en train de s'excuser à un dominant pour une histoire de sexe? Comme s'il était un pauvre vierge effarouché et blessé? L'humiliation qu'il ressentit le fit devenir écarlate. Malfoy pensait-il qu'il pouvait prendre avantage de lui? Que s'il ne l'avait pas voulu, il aurait été incapable de lui dire non? Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était un Chef? Un Dominé osait lui dire une chose pareille?

- Est-ce que tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule? Siffla Harry.

- Non. Je suis un Chef, il était de ma responsabilité de ne pas prendre avantage…

- Est-ce que tu me prends pour un dominé en détresse? Une merde incapable de dire "non"?

Le regard de Malfoy se durcit immédiatement et il releva fièrement la tête, rejetant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules. Il était magnifique. Merde, comme il se détestait de remarquer ce stupide détail alors qu'il désirait l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

- Potter, je sais pertinemment que tu es incapable de t'empêcher de fourrer tous les trous que tu vois. Répliqua sèchement le dominé. Mais, cela ne change au rien au fait qu'il s'agissait de ma responsabilité… de mon erreur… je suis un Chef et j'aurais dû…

Harry se dirigea alors en deux enjambés jusqu'au blond avant de se saisir de sa chevelure d'or et de poser violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le dominé se figea contre lui, ses mains partant s'agripper à son chandail avant de le repousser violemment. Les yeux gris le fusillèrent vicieusement du regard avant qu'il ne lève son menton, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses, libre à toi. Cracha Malfoy.

- Je n'accepte pas tes excuses et tu as raison… n'importe quel trou sera parfait pour moi. D'ailleurs, je vais aller se ce pas m'en trouver un.

Une lueur de rage traversa le regard du blond avant qu'il n'hausse nonchalamment une épaule et lui tourne dignement le dos.

- J'espère que cela te fera le plus grand bien, Potter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

()()()()

Harry se laissa embrasser passionnément par Colin, ses mains se posant sagement sur les hanches du dominé qui ondulait contre lui. Son loup ne cessait d'aboyer à ses oreilles, le distrayant agressivement d'une activité qui aurait dû être plaisante et qui, pourtant, ne faisait que lui donner l'envie de se jeter en bas d'un pont. La main de Colin se dirigea alors jusqu'à son bas-ventre… qui n'avait pas la moindre érection. Le dominé arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser, levant un sourcil dans sa direction. Harry aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se justifier, malheureusement, il était à court de mot.

- Harry… Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda lentement Colin.

- Heu… Non. Je crois que j'ai un début de grippe. Fatigue extrême, tu comprends?

- Hum, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

Le brun hocha fermement la tête et son loup accepta brusquement de fermer sa gueule. Vraiment? Il n'appréciait plus Colin à présent? Pourquoi agissait-il comme un tel imbécile? Il se mit alors à marcher, sans véritable but. Il ne voyait pas quel était le problème de son loup. Il avait baisé plusieurs fois avec Colin, qui était absolument superbe, et son loup n'avait jamais protesté. Alors, pourquoi ces stupides hurlements de merde? Un frisson glacée lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale en pensant soudainement à la promesse qu'il avait fait à Drago Malfoy. Mais… non… Son loup ne pouvait pas prendre cette promesse stupide au sérieux, pas vrai? Sa bête se mit alors à se lécher la patte, partant en pleine rêverie. Oh bordel… Oui, son loup avait pris cette promesse au sérieux. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent?

()()()()

Ron se laissa choir, sans la moindre grâce, sur un banc, le regard dans le vide. Il pouvait sentir le regard intéressé de certains dominés et il se maudit silencieusement d'avoir enlevé son chandail afin de pouvoir continuer à courir. Il avait chaud en permanence en ce moment… et il détestait royalement cela… surtout lorsque ça voulait dire que des dominés le regardaient avec intérêt. Son loup eut un moment d'intérêt et il sentit son bas-ventre frémir, mais Ron, comme à son habitude, se contrôla. Il n'avait pas le temps de baiser tout ce qui bougeait comme Harry. Il avait un plan…. et celui-ci ne lui permettait pas d'assouvir des pulsions qui ne servaient à rien. Il avait un contrôle d'acier de toute façon. Il savait qu'il devrait baiser prochainement, son loup ne lui permettrait pas de rester célibataire pendant autant de temps…

Mais, après cette dernière baise, avec un dominé qui l'attirerait à peine comme d'habitude, il pourrait retrouver son calme et sa concentration. Il sentit soudainement une odeur se faufiler dans ses narines et son loup frémit légèrement avant de sortir la langue sous la convoitise. Le corps du roux se crispa alors. Non, il refusait de regarder… Il refusait catégoriquement de regarder… Malheureusement, son corps semblait avoir une volonté propre. Ses yeux bleus se dirigèrent alors vers Blaise Zabini, le fiancé du chef Malfoy… Et le seul Dominé qui semblait en mesure de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Ce qui expliquait aisément pourquoi il refusait catégoriquement de l'approcher. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur le fessier rebondi du mulâtre. Son loup se mit à grogner sauvagement, prêt à bondir. Pas question. Ron s'empressa de fermer les yeux, ignorant difficilement ses hormones qui semblaient vouloir en faire à leur tête. Merde… l'odeur de Zabini se rapprochait… pourquoi se rapprochait-il?

- Monsieur Weasley. Souffla le mulâtre.

La bienséance aurait voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il salue le fiancé d'un chef de tribu, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait un plan, bordel, et Blaise Zabini n'en faisait pas partie. Il pouvait le sentir dans le fond de ses entrailles… Il savait ce que le mulâtre pouvait représenter… et il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Il ne finirait pas comme ses parents. Il avait un foutu plan.

- Monsieur Weasley. Répéta, un peu plus fort, Zabini.

Ron continua à l'ignorer, croisant même les bras sur sa poitrine tout en continuant à garder ses yeux fermés. Merde comme il sentait bon… une odeur épicée et fruitée… contraste qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche… et qui lui donnait l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Une claque s'abattit soudainement sur sa joue, lui faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux sous le choc. Le visage adorable de Zabini était renfrogné et ses yeux vert pâle le fusillaient vicieusement. Ron se fit violence pour ne pas montrer les dents, se contentant de regarder froidement le mulâtre.

- Je vous ai appelé. S'énerva Zabini.

- Hum.

- Vraiment? Voilà votre réaction!? Pourquoi êtes-vous un tel goujat!?

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un gentleman devant un dominé qui était un tel danger. Il avait un plan après tout. Il se redressa alors, regardant de haut, ce qui n'était guère difficile, le dominé. Il était si… ordinaire. Alors, pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être la plus belle personne sur cette entière planète? Oh oui… parce qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit son foutu âme sœur. Et il ne voulait pas d'une âme sœur. Il avait un plan.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler à un autre dominant sans la présence de ton… fiancé. Réprimanda sèchement Ron. Maintenant, dégage.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi le mulâtre avait voulu lui parler. Il ne voulait pas avoir de contact avec lui. Il voulait seulement qu'il disparaisse de sa vue… le plus vite serait le mieux. Il vit le dominé se mordre la lèvre inférieure tout en crispant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ce dominé n'avait aucun contrôle. Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait-il choisi comme fiancé? C'était absolument ridicule.

- J'espère que…

- Si tu me dis d'aller me faire foutre par une horde d'hippopotames… nous allons avoir un problème.

Le visage du mulâtre se plissa sous la rage, lui donnant une apparence assez adorable qui lui donna l'envie folle de se jeter en bas d'un pont. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries.

- De toute façon… les hippopotames ne voudraient pas de toi! S'énerva le mulâtre.

- Superbe insulte. Maintenant, dégage.

Le regard du dominé se fit dangereux avant qu'il ne lui jette son verre d'eau au visage et parte sans lui lancer un regard. Seigneur…Il était vraiment sexy.

À suivre…

Oui, je suis vivante! Enrhumée maintenant au lieu de gripper alors YEAAAAH! aHarhHarrhhhhd N


End file.
